


Sex Education

by knightsof_reylo



Series: Sex Education [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben and Rose are friends, Ben falls hard, Ben is so soft i cant, Ben teaches rey, Cunnilingus, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy ending that they deserve, I have no shame, I love them so much, Im going to hell so might as well write smut, Light Angst, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Public Sex, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Falls Hard, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Rey isnt aware that ben feels the same, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher AU, Theyre more like rivals, VERY slight angst i promise, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reylo au, sex ed, teacher rivalry, they love each other your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsof_reylo/pseuds/knightsof_reylo
Summary: Rey Smith and Ben Solo are two teachers that don't exactly get along. Maybe the fact that their classrooms are right next door doesn't really help either. Everything changes when Snoke, their boss, tells them they have to work together to teach their students Sex-Ed. How can Rey teach sex accurately if she's never done it? Thankfully, Mr. Solo is willing to share his experience and help her out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sex Education [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115735
Comments: 74
Kudos: 156





	1. if you kiss me...

Rey was always honest to herself. She might lie to other people, but not to herself.

That's how she knew that no matter how much she told other people that she enjoyed teaching literature at Tatooine High School, she was lying. 

She had always wanted to be a teacher, but she wanted to be a teacher at a university, not at a high school. Just because she wanted children, it didn't mean that she wanted to teach a whole class of them. Especially hormonal teenagers.

But at the same time, her students were why she stayed.

If it weren't for her students, she was sure she would've quit by now. Another reason she stayed was for her co-worker, Rose Tico. 

Rose had to be the only good soul here. When Rey had started her job here a month ago, Rose had been the only one who was friendly. Actually, although she had only known Rose for a month, Rey considered her a close friend. 

Rey was brought back to reality when she hears an impatient, almost angry, knock on her door.

Rey rolled her eyes. What could Ben Solo be complaining about? The music that filled the room was barely brackground music. 

Either way, she turned off the music. She had better stuff to do than to hear Ben Solo complain.

Rey walked over and opened the door.

"Don't worry, I already turned off the music, your highness. I'm sorry if it harmed your delicate ears," Rey said sarcastically. 

Confusion crossed Ben's face, but as soon as it appeared, it dissapeared. "I wasn't even aware you were playing music."

"Oh," Rey scolded herself for feeling bad. "Then why are you here, Mr. Solo?"

"We have a meeting with Snoke."

"Ok?" Rey was aware of that, she had written it down actually. "Why are you reminding me today? The meeting is tomorrow."

Amusement was clear on Ben's eyes. 

"When was the last time you have checked your email, Ms. Smith?"

"Not in the past 2 hours," Rey blushed. She knew she had to check her email at least every 30 minutes.

"So I'm assuming you don't know you're late to the meeting by at least," he paused to look at the clock over Rey's desk, "10 minutes?"

Rey groaned, "you better not be lying to me, Be-, I mean, Mr. Solo."

Rey was sure she imagined the hurt in Ben's eyes.

"I'm being very serious, Ms. Smith."

Rey breathed in and didn't exhale until she was sure she wouldn't scream.

She always thought people lied when they said they hated their bosses, but now she knew they weren't. Snoke could choke for all she cared.

She turned off the lights in her classroom and closed the door as she walked out. She realized she should've bumped into Ben seeing as how he was right in the entrance. Rey looked up and saw that he had backed away.

He was looking at the end of the haul and turned to look at her when she started talking.

"Lead the way, Mr. Solo."

Ben started walking towards Snoke's office without a word.

Rey followed behind him. She couldn't believe this was the same Ben Rose talked about. According to Rose, Ben was the sweetest guy, though it might take a while to soften him up.

At first Rey thought Rose talked about him like that because they were in a relationship, but she was wrong. They thought of each other as siblings, once again, according to Rose.

Rey had to admit she was relieved when Rose had confirmed their brother-sister relationship. 

When Rey had first seen Ben, she felt a click within her. It felt like she had found her other half. She was sure Ben felt the same thing, but the connection was quickly broken when he made a snarky remark about her "loud" music.

Ben cleared his throat. Rey blushed as she realized he was holding the door open for her, waiting for her to walk into Snoke's office and take a seat in front of their boss's angry face.

"Thanks," she murmured as she walked through the door. 

"Take a seat, Ms. Smith and Mr. Solo."

Rey wondered how Snoke was able to say every word in a snarl. _Every single word._ Couldn't he try talking normally for once?

Rey and Ben sat down at the exact same time. 

"What's your excuse for being late, Rey?" 

God, she hated the way Snoke said her name. 

"I hadn't checked my email."

The less she had to talk to him, the better.

"I had sent the email an hour ago, don't you check it regularly?"

"It's my fault, sir."

Rey was surprised. Not only had Ben taken the blame but he sounded... pissed off.

Snoke turned his venomous glare to Ben. "And how is this your fault?"

"I borrowed her laptop charger. I guess her laptop died but she was too... kind to say anything about it."

"Is this true, Rey?"

Rey shivered in disgust. She wished Snoke would stop saying her name.

"Yes, sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

Rey was sure that was a threat. Wasn't that illegal, especially at a work place?

"Yes, sir."

"This will be a quick meeting, I have other stuff to do."

Rey struggled to keep her eyes from rolling. Snoke did shit for the school, she doubted he even did anything.

"Our Sex Education teacher, Mrs. Harley, quit last year."

He stayed quiet. Rey looked awkwardly at Ben trying to communicate to him through her eyes to say something. She would've said something but she had only been here for a month, she had never met Mrs. Harper. Or was it Mrs. Harley?

A hint of a smile appeared on Ben's lips but he seemed to take the hint. "It was a horrible loss to our staff." Either Ben's sarcasm was barely audible or Snoke choose to ignore it.

Rey hid a smile. Stuff like this made her think that she hadn't imagined the connection between them when they first met. Of course, she was usually proven wrong a few seconds later.

Snoke had gotten up and turned, his back facing them.

"Indeed it was. Anyways, the Sex Ed teaching position is open and it has to be taken."

Oh. 

Rey struggled to gain her voice. She did _not_ want the job.

"Mr. Solo is more than welcome to take the position, Sno-, er, sir."

She turned her head to look at Ben, she could feel his gaze on her.

Rey smiled smugly at his distraught expression.

"That's not the case, Ms. Smith." Snoke turned and placed two thick binders in front of them. One was labeled "Rey Smith: Sex Education Lesson Plans" and the other was labeled the same, except for Ben Solo's name instead of her's.

"You will _both_ be teaching Sex Education. Together."

Wow. Maybe if Rey puched Snoke hard enough, she could knock him out long enough for her to make an escape. She could try knocking off his trail by buying tickets to go to Mexico, but she would really be on her way to Canada.

Rey scoffed in amusement to her plan. 

"What's that, Ms. Smith?"

Rey blushed. _Shit. Quick think of something._

"Um, I'm sure she just doesn't get why there has to be two teachers for this job. Honestly, I don't understand either, sir," Ben's voice filled the room, an undercurrent of anxiety barely audible.

Rey nodded eagerly to Ben's comment.

"Rey can focus on making the female students comfortable and you, Ben, can focus on making the male students comfortable."

"I don't think I can do this. I won't be able to teach the students, um, _accurately."_ Rey had barely spoken it in a whisper.

Rey had never had sex. Although she wasn't ever bothered by it, it bothered her now. She couldn't teach her students how a condom worked if she didn't know either.

"I'm not sure what you mean with that, Ms. Smith. But if you want to keep your job, you better figure it out. That goes to the both of you."

Snoke allowed them a few seconds to let that sink in before telling them to get out of his office.

Rey tried to get up but she found herself frozen, unlike Ben.

"Yes, sir," Ben grabbed his binder, got up from his seat, and walked towards the door, stopping when he opened it. 

"Umm, Ms. Smith?" Rey felt herself unfreeze. 

She got her binder and made her way out of the door quickly, murmuring a quick "thank you" to Ben.

She practically ran back to her classroom, and only stopped once she was inside. She closed the door and locked it. It took her a while to realize that she was panting.

She tried to think what she could do. She couldn't afford to loose her job, so she would have to deal with this. 

_I have to loose my virginity._

The world spun. Right at that moment, it seemed like a good idea. Maybe she could've thought of a better, less stupid plan if she wouldv'e kept thinking, but her panic clouded her thoughts.

Hell, maybe she was overreacting. Maybe she still could teach sex accurately.

But, she had to admit, she was dying to get it out of the way.

She wasn't ever a huge sex fan, desperate to go down on someone. She was sure it was an enjoyable experience, but surely people were exaggerating when they said it was one of the best things in life.

Despite being desperate to get it over with, it didn't mean she would do it with a stranger. She wanted someone she knew and trusted.

She couldn't ask Finn. Rey shuddered. Definitely not. Finn was like a brother to her, and besides, he was married to Poe. The fact that Finn was married to Poe immediately crossed Poe out of the list.

Rey heard the door close next door.

_Ben._

Rey nearly tripped over herself as she walked over to her door.

Although she and Ben didn't get along, she still trusted him. Besides, this could be a good thing. Maybe sex is what they needed.

Rey knocked on his door impatiently, her binder tucked under her arm.

Ben looked confused when he opened the door and saw that it was her. He was usually the one to do this, Rey avoided having to go to his classroom.

"Ms. Smith, may I help you?"

Rey cleared her throat. "You have no idea." 

She stayed quiet and Ben raised one eyebrow, motioning her to continue.

"May I come in?"

Ben opened the door wider, allowing her entrance.

She walked in and took in her surroundings. Although his decorations were mostly black and white pictures with almost no hint of color, she thought it was quite nice and organized. But, he was a history teacher, so the black and white photographs made sense.

She heard the door close and she turned to face Ben.

"Have you read the lesson plans, Mr. Solo?" She mentally cursed herself at the way she stumbled over her words in a hurry, making it obvious that she wasn't here to talk about them.

Ben seemed to notice this too and now had a suspicious look on his face. "I was just beginning to, actually, but then you knocked on my door."

Rey let out a small "hmm," and continued to stare at him. How can she ask him to take her virginity, casually?

"I feel like you're not here to talk about the lesson plans, Ms. Smith."

Rey laughed nervously. "You're quite right, Mr. Solo. I'm here because I have an offer."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "An offer," he repeated.

"Yes. I think we both recall how I said I couldn't accurately teach sex in the meeting."

Ben nodded, "I do. What _did_ you mean by that?"

Rey blushed and took a deep breath. "I meant that I've never had sex."

This time, Ben blushed and stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. "I don't think that will hold you back from teaching the students accurately. You're just overreating. It's not a big deal."

Rey swallowed, she hadn't even said the offer and it already felt like he was rejecting her. "Maybe I am overreacting, but I would say the cause of that is because I'm quite _eager_ to get it out of the way, if you know what I mean." Her face felt hot.

Ben cleared his throat, his blushing intensified. "I'm not sure why you're telling me this, Rey."

Rey stayed quiet from shock. He never called her by her name. It was always "Ms. Smith", whether it was at work or if they happened to meet at Rose's apartment.

She was also shocked by the way he had said it. It was almost a whisper, almost in a loving way. Or maybe, she just imagined the loving tone.

Rey regained her voice. "As much as I hate to admit it, I trust you." She breathed in shakily at what she was about to say. "I was wondering if maybe you could teach me about sex. And with teach, I mean if you could take my virginity." She wondered if Ben had heard her, seeing as how she had said it in a whisper.

Ben's expression told her that he had. He looked confused, shocked, and unsure. He was breathing quite hard, as if he had just ran a mile. "I don't think that would be appropiate, Ms. Smith." He had drawn out Ms. Smith, as if to remind her that they were co-workers and that by doing this, they were risking their jobs.

For whatever reason, Rey felt dissapointed. She cleared her throat, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Why did she feel like crying? 

"You're right. Sorry, this was stupid. I was just overreacting, I can still teach the students. I was just desperate to get it out of the way." She had said it all in a rush, leaving her a bit breathless. "Just forget about it." She walked past his shocked face and left his classroom. 

*

Rey was in her classroom picking up her stuff to go home. She was still hurt from Ben's rejection, but she could manage. 

She was ready to leave and was heading towards the door when she realized she had forgotten her bag. Before she could turn to get it, her door opened.

She nearly rolled her eyes to the back of her head when Ben walked into her classroom without knocking.

She turned to her desk to pick up her bag.

"Honestly, Ben, do you not have any manners?"

It was after work hours, so she didn't feel guilty calling him by his name instead of "Mr. Solo".

He ignored her. "I'll do it."

Rey turned around to face him. Was he referring to her offer? "Can you be a bit more specific?"

"If your offer is still on the table, I'll do it."

Rey allowed her shock to show on her face.

What had changed his mind? _Maybe he just wants to get some_ , Rey thought.

She took in his face. He looked anxious and a bit surprised too.

"What do you get out of this, Solo?" Her tone showed her suspicion.

Ben scrunched up his face. "I don't know." He seemed to think about it. "Why did you ask me, Ms. Smith? What made you think I would say yes? When you offered me this, what did you think I was going to get out of this?"

"I didn't think of that," Rey answered honestly, ignoring his first question.

"I just hoped you would say yes," she continued. "I mean, if you think about it, you get _a lot_ from this, too."

Ben shrugged, "maybe."

Rey stepped closer to him, her grip on her bag a bit too tight. "So, you'll actually teach me?"

Ben's Adam's apple bopped. "Yes." 

Rey struggled to control her breathing. She hadn't actually thought about what would happen if he agreed. 

"But on one condition."

Rey groaned. Of course there was a catch. 

Ben seemed taken aback by her reaction. "It's nothing bad, Rey."

Rey quirked an eyebrow. "To you, maybe. What is it?"

"Well, I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of you. I'm not, and I won't. If you want me to do it, I want to take it slowly. I don't want to, um, penetrate you," he cleared his throat, "right away."

Oh, that wasn't bad.

"I can do that," her voice sounded soft and reasonable. She assumed that included stuff like oral sex. She _had_ always been curious about how it would feel to have a tounge on her clit.

She took another step closer to him. "When do the lessons start, Mr. Solo?"

Rey could've sworn a hint of a smile had appeared on Ben's lips. "Whenever you want, Ms. Smith."

Rey pretended to think about it. She already knew she had plans with Rose today, but she was free tomorrow.

"I'm free tomorrow," she repeated her thoughts.

A flash of disapointment crossed Ben's face. It was quickly replaced when he pretended to think if he had any plans tomorrow. "Great, me too," he said after a few seconds.

Another step closer. "How much is tuition and by when do I have to pay?" Rey joked.

Ben's pupils dilated. "Just a kiss. By today."

Rey knew he was joking, she could tell by his tone. So why did she have a strong desire to taste his lips? Was it because he was actually being a decent person for once, was it his teasing tone that she had never heard before?

She started stretching her neck so she could close the gap. Ben seemed to realize this and dissapointment filled her as he backed away.

"I was joking. You don't actually have to do it."

Rey cleared her throat, "right. Sorry." Why was she apologizing?

Ben stayed quiet.

It all happened so quick, Rey wasn't able to register who did the first move. They were kissing, one of Ben's hands was on the back of her neck, the other was wrapped tightly around her waist. As for Rey, one of her hands rested on his cheek and the other was tangled in his hair.

And just like that, everything changed.

It had been a while since she'd been kissed like this. Rey tried to ignore that she felt the connection with Ben again, just like she had a month ago when they first met.

Rey traced his bottom lip with her tongue and he allowed her in, bringing her head back to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, they both needed air and seperated. They untangled their hands and arms from each other. They both backed away, slightly panting.

Ben bent down and picked up her bag, which had been discarded by Rey during their kiss, and handed it to her. 

_Damn bag,_ Rey thought as she took it.

"Tell me where you want the lessons to take place," Ben said simply as he turned to leave.

Rey hadn't failed to notice that his usual, cold tone was back.

Rey sighed as he closed the door. How did he manage to do that? Change moods so quickly? She must've imagined the connection again, because as quickly as it appeared, it left.

Rey needed time to think about what just happened and what they had just agreed to do, before tomorrow and before meeting with Rose today.

She was supposed to go home and fix up her appearance before meeting with Rose, but driving around for a while would give her some time alone with her thoughts. Rose wouldn't mind if Rey was late by a couple of minutes.

Frustrated, Rey grabbed her car keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, they inspire me :).  
> -  
> Instagram: knightsof_reylo


	2. in my defense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this have so many bookmarks lmao?

Rey drove into the restaurant's parking lot. She searched for Rose's car _and_ for a free parking space.

Once she found one, she parked and shut down her car. She let out a shaky breath and rested her forehead on the driver's wheel. 

It wasn't very comfortable, so instead she rested the back of her head on her seat.

She was going to have sex "lessons" with _Ben_ , of all people.

She had been driving around for at least one hour, thinking about it. She found herself very frustrated and angry. She wasn't angry that she had asked Ben to teach her though, much less about their kiss.

She was pissed off at Ben. How could he go back to his cold self right after that _amazing_ kiss? Right after he agreed to give her "lessons" on sex?

Right at that moment, Rey could only think of one word to describe Ben: asshole.

She felt an immense wave of anger building up within her. How could Rose stand him? How could she even think of him like a brother?

_Rose._ Rey sighed. She was here to spend time with Rose.

She got out of her car and entered the restaurant. 

A waiter greeted her with a smile. 

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Would you like a table?" His deep voice reminded her of Ben's. She mentally scolded herself for thinking about him.

Rey returned the smile. "I believe the person I'm meeting is already here."

"What's the name?"

"Rose. Rose Tico."

"Right this way." 

He walked over to Rose's table, Rey following behind him.

Rey spotted her almost immediately. Rose was looking at her phone, a bittersweet smile on her face.

The waiter handed her a menu and with a quick "I'll be back to take your order", he walked away.

Rey sat down and Rose looked up. 

"Hi, Rose. Sorry I'm late, I got lost in my thoughts."

Rose smiled. "It's fine, I actually hadn't noticed." Her phone beeped as a notification lit up the screen.

Rey grinned. "Too busy texting?" 

Rose blushed, "kind of."

Rey could tell she wasn't ready to talk about it yet, so she changed the subject. "How was your day off?"

Rose relaxed her shoulders on the change of topic. "It was very needed. I hope you didn't miss me at work," she teased.

Rey shook her head, "didn't even notice you were gone," she joked.

The waiter returned, a small notebook in hand. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

After ordering and recieving their drinks, they went back to talking.

"You excited for your meeting with Snoke tomorrow?"

Rey took a sip of her coke. "He actually changed it to today, so that's out of the way."

"Oh, what did the old man want?" Rose drank some of her tea as Rey talked.

"He offered me, or more like forced me, to take the Sex Education teaching position." 

Rose nearly chocked. 

Rey narrowed her eyes when she realized Rose was practically cracking up.

"Please tell me you are joking, Rey," she managed to say through her laughter and... were those tears?

Rey rolled her eyes, "it's not funny."

Rose stopped laughing after a few seconds, only the smile on her mouth indicated that she was enjoying this.

"I'm sorry, you're right. How are you holding up," she joked.

Rey sniffed, "I'll survive."

"You know, Ben has a meeting with Snoke too. His is tomorrow, though, unless Snoke changed it."

Rey stiffened at the mention of Ben. "He was actually with me in the meeting. Snoke offered us both the position."

"You should've told Snoke Ben could take it. I would've loved to hear his say on that," she laughed as she imagined his reaction.

"You don't have to. You'll probably be getting a call from him soon. He got the job, too."

Rose looked confused. "Both of you? How does that work?"

Rey shrugged, "guess we'll have to figure it out. We _have_ to do it together unless we want to loose our jobs. You know how Snoke is."

Rose nodded. They sipped their drinks in silence.

Rey thought about telling Rose about what happened between her and Ben, and about what would be happening between them. She decided it was best not to.

The waiter came with their orders and took their cups for a refill.

"I was texting Hux," Rose said quietly.

"Oh?"

Rose started cutting her steak before continuing.

"He was just wondering how I've been doing."

Rey stayed quiet, searching for something to say.

"Do you miss him," she eventually asked.

Rose shrugged, "I try not to think about him much. It's better this way."

Rey sighed, "as long as you're happy."

She took a forkfull of her salad and chewed.

Rose threw her fork, a loud clatter followed as it banged with her plate.

Rey jumped. "Are you ok?"

Rose let out a frustrated, shaky sigh. "I just wish Ben could've made a better effort to get along with him. The same goes for Hux. They can't even get along for longer than a minute. It's frustrating."

The waiter came back with their refilled drinks. Rey assumed he had witnessed what just happened, his face was slightly surprised and amused.

"Thank you," Rose said, a shy smile on her face.

"No problem," the waiter smiled back and walked away.

A small part of Rey was being logical. Rose was right. It was on both, Hux and Ben. However, the bigger part of her was still _very_ pissed off at Ben.

Rey stabbed her salad angrily, "maybe you should tell Ben to stop being an asshole."

Rose, who had been staring at her steak, looked up, a shocked expression on her face. 

"Well, he's an asshole to _me_ , at least." Rey sighed and forced a smile. "Sorry, I'm just... tired." That was one way to put it.

Rose smiled sympathetically. "He _can_ be an asshole, sometimes. I'm sorry, let's talk about something else."

Rey smiled. This was exactly why she liked Rose.

They ate in silence for a while, but they were interrupted when Rose's phone rang.

Rey continued eating her food as Rose answered. "Hey, Ben." Her voice sounded nervous.

Rey glanced up at her, Rose was staring at her apologetically. Rey rolled her eyes at Rose's worry. She wasn't going to allow her feelings towards Ben ruin his and Rose's friendship.

She gave Rose a quick thumbs up and continued eating.

"Yeah, I heard. We should talk about it," Rose sounded more relaxed now.

The only sounds were other people chattering and food utensils clattering with each other.

Rey chewed quietly. "I actually have plans today, how about tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow?_ Rey was suddenly interested. What would Ben say? They had agreed to start tomorrow, would Ben back out?

"Perfect. Call me later, alright?"

Rey narrowed her eyes. Of course Ben would say yes. There was no way she wasn't going to mention this to him tomorrow, even if they were at work. He would listen to her, whether he liked it or not. Her anger towards him grew.

God, she really hated him sometimes.

Lost in her anger, she hadn't even noticed Rose had already hung up.

"Guess I'll be hearing Ben complain about it tomorrow," Rose said softly, a small smile on her face.

Rey smiled back, "good luck."

Rose laughed.

*

They were now leaving the restaurant. Rose looked at the time. "Damn, how is it 6:30 already?"

Rey was surprised. "Really? Wow. You know, I would invite you out for a drink at a bar, but we have work tomorrow _and_ we don't have an Uber."

Rose nodded, her eyes closed, "so responsible," she muttered sarcastically.

Rey laughed. "See you tomorrow, Rose."

"Bye bye, Rey." 

Rey walked to her car and ignited it as soon as she sat inside.

The warm feeling she had was being slowly replaced by her anger.

She sighed, she was tired of being pissed off at Ben. He wasn't allowed to affect her like this.

They would have to start getting along. Not only because they had to teach a class together, but also because he was going to take her virginity.

Rey's thoughts were interrupted by her phone. She smiled as she saw a facetime call with Finn appear.

She answered, "hey, Finn."

Finn's excited face brightened even more. "Hey, Rey! What are you up to?"

Rey laughed at his enthusiasm, "I just finished hanging out with a friend."

Finn's face was replaced with fake-hurt. "Are you telling me I'm not the only one?"

Rey shook her head, "no, sir."

Finn gasped dramatically but he quickly smiled. "That's great, Rey. I'm glad you have someone else to talk to." He sighed, "not gonna lie, I _do_ get tired of your bullshit once in a while." 

Rey laughed at his teasing tone. "How's your sugar daddy?" 

Finn rolled his eyes, "he's not my sugar daddy, Rey. He's my husband. He's _your_ sugar daddy, though. He's out buying you something."

"Hmmm, I love his rich ass."

"No, you love his bank account."

Rey laughed, "seriously, where's Poe?"

"He should be here by now. He had a business meeting. Actually, I think I heard the door right now, let me go check."

Finn dissapeared from the screen. Rey heard a muffled, "Poe, is that you?" 

A few seconds later she heard a, "hurry up, I have your sugar baby on facetime."

Rey giggled as Finn appeared on the screen. "I've never seen him run so fast."

Poe made an appearance a couple seconds later. "Hey, gorgeous. Here to give me some sugar?"

Rey smiled, "hey, Poe. Here to give me some money?"

Poe winked and Finn shaked his head mockingly. "How's your job?"

Rey cringed, "it's... it's something."

Poe smiled at her reassuringly, "it'll start looking up, don't worry."

Finn nodded in agreement. "He's right, don't let it get to you."

Rey smiled and changed the subject. "When are you guys coming back?"

"Hopefully in 2 weeks," Finn said.

"That's great. I miss you guys."

Finn smiled, "us too."

"Alright, I'll call you guys later. I got to go."

"Bye, Rey," both, Finn and Poe, said together.

The call ended.

Rey turned on the radio without paying attention to the song that was playing and started driving out of her parking space.

She decided she would find out where her "lessons" would take place when she was back at her apartment.

For now, she had to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the whole "sugar daddy" and "sugar baby" thing was funny in a cringy way lmao. Sorry not sorry.  
> -  
> Comments and kudos make happy :)  
> -  
> Instagram: knightsof_reylo


	3. you can call me babe...

Rey sighed as she finished looking over her lesson plans for Sex Education.

She closed the binder. She was a bit too tired to fully process what she had just read. 

She had spent at least one hour contemplating where her "lessons" could take place. At the end, she decided her apartment, or wherever Ben lived, was best.

Rey turned off the lamp in her living room and walked towards her bedroom.

She was practically half-asleep when she threw herself upon the bed.

*

Rey's morning classes had flown by. She was now on her lunch break, determined to speak to Ben.

She had successfully avoided him all day. She knew as soon as she saw him, she would go off, and she would prefer if people weren't around.

She was impatiently waiting for Ben to finish explaining a question to a student.

She rolled her eyes at his tone. He sounded patient and calm, quite the opposite from how he sounded when he was talking to her.

Rey tensed when she heard the student leave. It was time. She left her classroom and walked over to his, walking in without knocking.

Ben was about to sit down on his chair. His eyes narrowed when he saw Rey. "You get mad at me for not knocking, yet you do the same, Ms. Smith."

Rey rolled her eyes, "you're an asshole. You know that right?"

Ben walked over to his door and closed it. Rey blushed, she hoped no one had heard her.

"Why do you say that?"

Rey scoffed, "you just are. You're always so... cold towards me."

Ben turned to face her. "Give me an example."

Rey felt her eye twitch.

"Ok, fine. Yesterday. Right after we, uh, we kissed."

Ben swallowed and quirked an eyebrow.

"You just left! You handed me my bag, told me to tell you where the lessons would take place, and left." Rey breathed in. "You didn't even acknowledge it."

Ben's eyes softened and he took a few steps towards her. "And how exactly did you want me to acknowledge it, Rey," he asked softly.

Rey was a bit stunned at his tone, the way he was looking at her. This was new. It made her loose her train of thought.

"I don't know, a smile maybe," she eventually managed to say.

"But I couldn't because we're co-workers. We shouldn't have done that."

Rey rolled her eyes, "oh shut up, Ben. If that were the case you wouldn't have agreed to my offer."

Ben opened his mouth and quickly closed it. "You got me there."

Rey smiled smugly.

He started walking towards his desk, "I'll try to change my... attitude towards you." 

Rey turned to look at him. He looked up at her, "is that all, Ms. Smith?"

She shook her head and made her way to the front of his desk, sitting on a chair that was in front of it.

"Stop calling me Ms. Smith all the time," she muttered.

Her heart fluttered - in hate, of course (or that's what she tried to tell herself) - as he smiled. "If you want me to."

Rey stayed quiet for a while as she found a way to word her question. "What are you going to, um, teach me?"

Ben's smile turned into a frown. "Whatever you want me to."

"Can you, um, make a list of things? Just to give me ideas. Stuff you're comfortable with."

Ben nodded, "sure." He searched his desk for a paper and pen. When he had found them, he looked up at Rey. "Did you decide where?"

Rey nodded, "yeah. What do you say about my apartment?"

Ben shrugged, "it works." He started writing things down.

Rey watched him. He looked concentrated and very business-like. Rey snorted.

Ben continued writing, not bothering to look up, "what?"

"Why are you being so formal?"

"Does it bother you?"

"I don't know, it reminds me of something...," her voice drifted off as she tried to remember.

Ben finished and handed her the list. "I'm not very comfortable with some of these, but I can still teach you if you want."

Rey took the list, "how about you cross off the ones you're uncomfortable with when I finish picking?"

Ben turned towards his laptop. "Take your time," he replied simply.

Rey studied the list. She noticed little sad faces next to some and she giggled. Ben, who had been scrolling lazily through his emails, looked her. A slight smile was on his face, but he looked mostly confused.

"What's up with the sad faces, Ben?"

"Oh, right. Those are the ones I'm not comfortable with," he blushed.

Rey still had a smile on her face as she continued going over the list, automatically crossing off the ones with a sad face.

Suddenly, it hit her. She peered up at him, he was back at reading his emails. "Have you ever seen Fifty Shades of Grey," she asked quietly.

Ben looked up, "yes." The way he had said it made it sound like a question.

"That's what this reminds me of."

Ben thought about it, "how?"

"He has this whole contract thing and she goes over it. Then they have this 'business meeting' where she crosses off some of the stuff he wants to do to her," she held back a laugh as she explained it to him.

Ben smiled slightly, "I remember now."

Rey went back to the list, muttering a low "Fifty Shades of Ben." Apparently it was loud enough for Ben to hear. He scoffed in amusement.

 _Speaking of Fifty Shades of Grey,_ "can I add a couple of things?"

Ben looked a bit surprised, but he still nodded.

Rey added "handcuffs and vibrators". It wasn't really a type of sex, but she still wanted to "learn" about it.

She handed the list to Ben, a smile on her face.

Ben took it and went over it. He swallowed when he saw her addition, but he moved on. "You sure about the second one?"

Rey searched her memory. _Blowjobs,_ she remembered.

"Yes," she blushed.

Ben looked back at the list, somewhat breathless.

"Are you going to organize it somehow," Rey tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. I'll make sure it doesn't start as... _intense_."

"Great." Rey got up, lunch break was almost over.

"See you for our first lesson, Solo." Rey walked away, slightly shaking. This was really going to happen.

"Um, Rey?" 

She tried to control her shaking, it was turning more violent by the second, and turned to Ben.

"I don't know where you live."

Rey blushed, "right."

She got the list and grabbed then pen he was handing her. She quickly wrote down her address. The letters were shaky, but readable.

Suddenly she remembered another reason she was pissed at Ben.

She narrowed her eyes, "you won't back out, right, Ben?"

Ben noticed her quick change in attitude and replied in his usual cold tone, his eyes narrowed too. "I don't see why I would."

Rey felt slightly hurt that he was back to his usual attitude, but she continued. "Maybe because you have plans?"

"Doesn't mean I'll back out. I'll be there by 6:30." His body was tense.

"Fine." Rey turned and walked towards the door.

Before she opened it she turned to face him. "I _fucking_ hate your stupid moodswings."

She opened the door and walked out, but not before she heard him mutter a "you're one to talk."

She slammed the door a little harder than necessary.

She truly, deeply hated Ben Solo.

*

Rey had the last period free. Every teacher had one free period every day. They were supposed to use that time to organize their work and to catch up on grading.

She tried to ignore Ben's booming voice from next door. The walls were unbearably thin.

She marked a quick 87% on the last sheet she had to grade and relaxed her body.

Her students had done pretty good.

Now that she had finished grading, it was harder for her to ignore Ben. 

She rolled her eyes and knocked loudly on the wall.

She heard muffled laughter from the students. A few seconds later, Ben resumed class but a bit quieter.

She leaned her head against her chair and felt herself drifting to sleep.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door.

She opened her eyes. _I'll just say I had a headache,_ she thought, slightly panicked. She brought her head down, ready to look through her door's small window to see who it was.

No one was visible but she saw a bit of hair.

She knew it wasn't Ben, she could still hear his loud ass teaching next door.

Rey groaned and got up to open the door.

"Rose?" She sounded slightly surprised. Rose smiled. "Don't you have class?"

"Yes."

Rey quirked an eyebrow.

"Snoke can't deny my right for bathroom breaks, Rey."

Rey smiled, "this isn't the bathroom."

"I know. Can you let me in real quick?"

Rey opened the door wider and Rose walked in. "What do you need, Rose?"

"I had the _greatest_ idea, and you're going to help me make it come true."

Rey's smile widened, "and what's this idea you're talking about?"

"I can't tell you until tomorrow. Do you have any plans?"

"Rose, tomorrow is Saturday. I use that day to relax, so no. I don't have any plans."

Rose winced, "oh, sorry. I don't want to take that away from you."

Rey rolled her eyes, "I'm down. Text me where you want to meet up and the time."

Rose smiled, "great. You won't regret it. I gotta go back, I don't want to loose my job." She gently squeezed Rey's shoulder as she walked by.

Rey walked after her and closed the door when Rose walked out.

She sighed. "Looks like you're going to have a long day today _and_ tomorrow," she muttered to herself.

*

It was already 6:20 and Rey was anxiously waiting for Ben. She wasn't sure if she should be nervous or excited. 

What had Ben decided to start off with?

She lowered the volume on her TV down to a 5, but it was still too loud. It didn't let her relax, so instead she muted it.

She sighed shakily. Would Ben be cold or would he be like he was earlier?

Rey's heart failed when she heard a knock on her door.

Ben was here to give her her first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger? Yes, sir.  
> This is going to go somewhat kinky apparently, not really but...  
> I just happened to remember the "business meeting" Anastasia and Christian had in Fifty Shades of Grey and I decided to add my own version of it here. If you've seen the movie, you know what I mean. I didn't want to spend a lot of time describing the scene so 🤷🏽♀️.  
> -  
> I had a great idea that adds a bit of ~angst~. Sorry not sorry. Don't worry though, they still get a HEA.  
> -  
> Instagram: knightsof_reylo


	4. those eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY brief mention of rape.

Rey had frozen. For a second she forgot how to move her body.

She heard another knock on the door. She shook her head and got up.

Her knees bucked but she managed to steady herself. 

This was really going to happen. Ben was here, right outside her door, and she was going to - eventually - loose her virginity to him.

"Coming," her voice sounded hoarse.

She made her way towards the door, her grip on the doorhandle. She exhaled shakily and opened the door.

Ben's face seemed to reflect her's. He seemed anxious and nervous. The only difference was the he seemed worried.

"Are you ok?" His voice sounded soft and Rey found herself a bit more relaxed. 

"I... I'm just," she paused for a moment to try to control her shaking voice. "I'm just nervous." Rey smiled shyly. 

"You don't have to do this. I can leave right now, we can forget this ever happened." 

_Wow. He's actually being decent._

"No, I want to do this," Rey reassured him.

"Are you sure? Like I've said, you're overreacting. You can still teach Sex Education without actually having sex."

Rey narrowed her eyes, the warm feeling inside her was gone. "There you are," she muttered as she widened the door. Ben walked in, his shoulders shaking due to his chuckle. 

_That bastard._ She closed the door.

"So, _Mr. Solo_ , what will you be teaching me today," she asked casually. 

Ben turned to face her. Rey noticed that he was breathing a little harder than necessary.

"Three things," he gently shoved three fingers in her face. Rey was a bit surprised at his playful attitude, but nonetheless, she returned it.

"I _will_ bite your fingers off, Ben." She gently shoved them away and Ben let out a breathless laugh before he continued.

"Consent, telling your partner what you want, and I'll let you choose for the last one."

"What are my options?"

Ben blushed, "fingering and oral were the... least intense."

Rey felt herself blush too. " _Those_ are the least intense?"

Ben tried to shrug casually but his slight shaking gave him away. "Originally, I was planning to go with dry humping. Of course, you crossed that one off."

_Oh._

"Unless you want to do that instead," he added after a few seconds.

Rey shook her head, "I'll go with fingering."

Oral meant she would have to expose her lower-half completely. Fingering, on the other hand, meant she still could keep her underwear on.

"Ok. Lesson one: consent, telling your partner what you want, and fingering." His voice broke in odd parts.

Rey nodded. She walked past him to her living room. They would be able to sit down, at least for the first two parts of the "lesson". 

As she walked by she had a sudden urge to grab his hand and lead him there. Instead, she scolded herself for thinking that and gave him a casual "follow me".

She sat on the end of her couch and watched Ben sit down on the other end.

"Ok, let's start with consent," Ben started. "I'm sure you know about that, so let's just quickly review." His voice was gentle and patient. Rey felt herself soften.

Ben looked at her and Rey realized he wanted her to say something.

"Um, well, consent is important because you don't want to rape someone."

Ben nodded, motioning her to continue.

"Consent can include stuff like asking 'is this ok' or 'are you sure'?"

Ben nodded, "you have a clear idea on consent then?"

"Yes, sir," she made her voice sound light and teasing.

Ben smiled. "That's good," he sounded sincere. "Now, telling your partner what you want."

Rey looked down, slightly blushing for whatever reason. She happened to notice his hands. One was resting on his thigh, the other was laid lazily on the back of the couch.

He must've noticed because his hands tensed a bit. He still continued, his voice slightly husky. 

"If you don't tell your partner what you want, you'll most likely not have a good time. Don't be embarrased to tell them what you want, be vocal about it."

While he had been talking, Rey had been studying his fingers. They were longer and bigger than her's. Everytime she pleasured herself, she never actually stuck a finger in. She was afraid it would hurt, even if her fingers were small. She was now a bit more nervous.

Despite her observation, she still had listened to what he said. She nodded her head to let him know she had listened.

They were now at the last part. She didn't know if she was more excited or afraid. She looked up at Ben. He seemed to realize the same thing.

"We don't have to do this, Rey."

She rolled her eyes, a feeble attempt to ease the sudden tension. "I already said I wanted to do it, Ben."

"Ok. What do you want me to do, Rey?" His voice was soft and gentle, but at the same time it was raspy.

 _Be vocal about it_ , she repeated to herself.

She swallowed. She shifted her position so she would be sitting on her knees and scooted closer to him, all while he watched her intently, studying her every move.

She stopped when their faces were but three inches away. She could feel his nose briefly brushing against hers. She took a moment to study his face.

She didn't exactly hate him at the moment, so she allowed herself to think that he was quite handsome. "Handsome" was actually an understatement. She couldn't help but notice that his eyed were nearly black from his dilated pupils.

Rey forgot for a moment that it was considered rude to stare. "Kiss me." It was barely a whisper.

Rey held back a gasp as he did what she had asked. She knew it was coming but it still managed to surprise her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. Ben wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand gently cupped one of her cheeks.

She felt his tounge trace her lower lip and she welcomed him in. As much as she hated to admit it, Ben was a great kisser.

Without breaking the kiss, Rey brought herself to sit on his lap. Ben tensed for a moment but he eased up a couple of seconds later.

Hesitantly, Ben brought the hand that was wrapped around her waist down to her upper thigh. He gently squeezed it and started moving his hand towards her lady part. 

He stopped right before he touched it and broke the kiss. "Can I touch you?"

Rey nodded and went back to kissing him. Ben finally made contact. With gentle, unsure moves he felt her up. He started rubbing her through her pants. Rey could feel herself growing wet and she groaned in pleasure. She started moving her hips down on his hand, she wanted more.

Ben moved both of his hands to her back and gently lifted her up to lay her down against the couch. The movement caused them both to break the kiss. Rey realized how badly she needed to catch her breath. She was starting to get dizzy, but it was in the best way possible. 

Ben went back to rubbing her lady part, this time adding more pressure. Rey held back a moan. Ben started to gently kiss her neck. "Tell me what you want, Rey." It almost sounded like a growl.

"Take off my pants but leave on my underwear," she managed to say. She was too busy trying to hold back her moans and replacing them with small pants or groans. The fact that Ben had barely started yet she was already a hot mess, annoyed her.

Ben continued kissing her neck for a second before he started unbuttoning her pants. Rey's stomach tensed up in anticipation. Her co-worker, someone she hated sometimes, was about to see her in her underwear, feel how wet she was, and finger her.

Ben started to bring her pants down, and on instinct, Rey brought up her hips to make the job easier. He removed her pants slowly, letting his fingertips leave a trail of feather-light touches and goosebumps.

"I sware to god, Ben, stop teasing," Rey practically growled. Ben chuckled but completed her request. He discarded her pants on the floor and went back up to face Rey.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Move my underwear to the side and touch me, don't remove it though." Ben nodded and kissed her jaw as he moved her underwear aside. He gently touched her and breathed in shakily. 

"You're so wet," he murmured approvingly. He started rubbing her clit and Rey moaned. "You know what that means, Rey?" Rey shook her head even though she knew damn well what that meant. She wanted to hear him say it. He added more pressure. _"Ben,"_ she gasped. 

"That means you want me, Rey." He stopped rubbing her clit and went to fingering her folds. "Do you want me, Rey?" She held back a moan and nodded.

"Say it," he growled. He started circling her entrance with his finger. "I want you, Ben," she managed to gasp. 

"Do you want me to finger you?" He had almost growled it but she knew it was a cover up. It was his way of consent. She nodded, "finger me, Ben." 

His finger practically slid in. Was she really that wet? Rey gasped. This didn't hurt like she had thought it would. It felt _good._ Ben looked at her, measuring her expression. She gave him a small nod and he started pumping his finger in and out slowly.

Rey let her moans escape. This felt _really_ good. She craved for more. His slow pumping tortured her and she started moving her hips. She felt Ben place a kiss on her neck. "Do you want me to go faster, Rey?"

Rey nodded. Ben started pumping at a faster pace. She nearly howled when Ben started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her moans became more frequent.

"Ben," she gasped, "put another finger in." Ben did. His fingers stretched her out nicely. He never broke his rythhm. He kept the same, fast pace all while rubbing her clit.

"I thought you hated me, Rey, but look at you," he placed a kiss on her neck. Rey gasped his name and saw stars when his fingers hit a certain spot. "Gasping my name, asking me for more," he continued.

"Do you hate me, Rey?" Rey shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She realized she enjoyed Ben's questions and comments, they drove her on. She found them unbelievably hot. 

Rey felt her legs shaking, a knot in her stomach forming. "Ben, I'm so close," she moaned.

Ben quicked his pace. "Come for me, Rey." 

Rey felt her walls flutter and she came apart, the knot in her stomach loosening. Incoherent swears and Ben's name left her lips in small gasps. Ben fingered her through it, whispering little encouragements.

He kept fingering her, even when she was done. "Ben, I do- I think," she cut herself off as Ben removed his fingers from inside of her and her clit, earning him one last moan from Rey.

Small pants left both of their mouths. She watched him as he brought his fingers into his mouth and sucked off her come. Despite having just came, Rey felt herself growing wet.

Ben never broke eye contact as she watched and winked once he removed his fingers from his mouth. "Just getting a taste before the next lesson." Rey felt her stomach flutter.

Ben placed one last kiss on her lips. Rey felt like the world was spinning when she tasted herself on his tongue. The taste was barely there but it was enough for her to let out a small moan.

Ben broke the kiss, rolled off her, and laid down on the floor. Once they had both catched their breaths, Rey rolled over on her stomach and peered down on him. 

"How did I do," she asked teasingly. She felt amazing and confident.

Ben swallowed nervously before meeting her gaze. "A plus," he replied.

Rey laughed breathily. Her new-found confidentness gave her the courage to ask two questions. 

"Did _you_ enjoy it, Ben?" She expected him to say no.

Ben brought his hands behind his head before answering. "It may sound hard to believe, but I probably enjoyed it more than you," he said quietly. 

Rey didn't know how to respond to that. He sounded like he meant it. Instead, she moved on to her next question.

"If we're going to continue doing this, can we try to be friends?"

Ben seemed taken aback by her question but he nodded. Rey smiled, "I'll try to make it easier to not hate me."

Ben smiled back, "I don't hate you, Rey. I'm quite far from it."

Rey felt her body warm up. "Can you stay for a bit?"

"Do you want me to?"

Rey nodded, "we can watch this documentary on turtles that they're showing." She looked at the time, it was 7:30. "We missed the first thirty minutes."

Ben turned towards the TV. "We probably didn't miss much. I mean, how much is there to know about turtles?"

Rey took that as his way of saying he'll stay. She unmuted the TV and changed to the channel where the documentary was showing. "You'll be surprised," she answered simply.

*

They had been watching it for 30 minutes, both of them quite intrigued by it, when Rey became suddenly aware that she was still in her underwear.

"Hand me my pants," she murmured. Without looking away from the screen, Ben got her pants and handed them to her.

Rey took them and put them on, not looking away from the screen.

Who knew turtles were actually pretty interesting?

Actually, turtles weren't that bad.

She broke her eyes from the screen and looked at Ben. She smiled.

Ben wasn't that bad, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no particular reason as to why I chose turtles.  
> I just realized that this plot is really stupid but it's a good kind of stupid so I will continue.  
> -  
> Instagram: knightsof_reylo


	5. i knew you'd linger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got over 1k hits? Wow, thank you so much :D

Ben had left after the documentary ended. Rey had walked him out and said a low "can't wait for our next lesson," to him.

He had started to respond in his usual, cold voice. However, he seemed to remember that he had agreed to become her friend. 

He murmured a soft "good night, Rey," and walked off. 

*

Rey snuggled into her blankets, trying to ignore her ringing phone.

She sighed in relief when it stopped. She woke up early every day for work. Today was Saturday, she was going to sleep in.

She groaned when her phone started to ring again. Hesitantly, she stretched out her hand, grabbed her phone from the nightstand, and answered, not bothering to see who it was.

"He-" Her voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Hello?"

"I swear to god, Rey, were you still asleep?"

Rey rolled her eyes at Rose's familiar voice. "What's up?"

"Come meet me for breakfast."

"Why so early?"

"Rey, it's 10."

"So?"

Rey swore she could hear Rose roll her eyes. "You better be here by 11. I'll wait for you outside the restaurant. I'll send you the address in a minute." 

"Fine," Rey groaned and hung up.

Before she could fall back asleep Rey got up. She was in no mood to be attacked by Rose today. To be honest, she never was.

She put on some cofortable clothes and left her apartment. She walked towards her car and as she opened the car door, she opened Rose's message.

She studied the address. She knew where that was. She ignited her car and checked the time. 

Rey whimpered. She would be there at 11:20. Had it really taken her that long to get ready? She hadn't even done anything special.

On her way to the restaurant she prepared herself for Rose's wrath.

*

Rey smiled nervously at Rose as she walked up to her. "Sorry."

Rose rolled her eyes, "it's fine. We haven't even gotten a table yet. Hux isn't even here."

_We? Hux?_

"I thought it was just us?"

Rose shook her head, "if I had told you Ben was here, would you have come?"

_Ben?_

"Maybe," Rey muttered. It may have sounded like a joke to Rose, but Rey had meant it.

Rose laughed quietly.

"What's this million dollar idea of yours," Rey changed the subject.

Rose smiled, "I'll tell you later when everyone is here. Don't stress about it, though. You are about to experience Ben and Hux together."

Rey winced, "I hope you were exaggerating."

"God no. They're like kids."

Rey let out a small "hmm." She found herself very aware of Ben's absence. 

"Where's Ben?" She tried to make herself sound casual.

"He's inside waiting for a table." Rose turned to Rey. "You should go join him, it may be a while before Hux gets here."

Rey nodded and made her way towards the restaurant's entrance. 

"Hey, Rey?"

She turned back towards Rose. "Can you try to get along with Ben please? I can barely handle Ben's and Hux's drama."

Rey smiled and nodded. "You got it, Rose." She continued her short journey towards the entrance and walked in. 

She immediately spotted Ben. His back was turned towards her, it looked like he was reading some flyers.

Memories from the other night flooded Rey's thoughts. To her embarassment, the heat in her stomach settled between her legs. She hated to admit it, but she wanted to feel his fingers inside of her again, along with hearing his little comments and encouragements.

 _Maybe he'll do it again in the car,_ Rey thought. She cleared her thoughts, right now was not the time.

She walked towards him. Maybe he had forgotten that they had agreed to be friends. She hoped not.

She stopped when she was beside him. "What are you reading?"

"This random flyer," he said absentmindedly. Suddenly he looked at her and shock colored his face. "Rey? What are you doing here?"

She took the fact that he had called her "Rey" as a good sign. "Rose invited me."

"Oh. Just you?"

"Someone else too."

"Who," Ben asked curiously. 

Rey met his gaze and immediately knew she wouldn't ever be able to lie to him.

"Armitage," she said quietly.

She winced at his reaction. His jaw tightened and his soft gaze had hardened.

"Can you _please_ promise to try to get along with him, Ben?"

Ben breathed in, dragging it longer than necessary. "I'll _try_ ," he said eventually.

Rey smiled, "Rose will really appreciate it."

Ben rolled his eyes, "sure she will."

He put the flyer back and turned towards Rey. He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a waiter. She smiled kindly at them, "your table is ready. Sorry, for the long wait."

Ben seemed a bit frustrated that he had been interrupted but he managed a small smile. "You go tell Rose. I'll be at the table." 

Rey nodded and walked out. Rose and who she could only assume was Hux, were already walking towards the entrance. Hux threw her a small, stiff smile and brought out his hand to shake hers. 

"Hi, I'm Armitage Hux."

Rey shook his hand and smiled. "Hi, I'm Rey." Hux let go of her hand. "Rey Smith, right?" 

"Rey Smith," she confirmed. 

She shot a quick glance at Rose, who was smiling at her thankfully.

They walked in and found their table in no time. Rey sat down next to Ben and Rose and Hux sat across them. At first Rey thought that Ben and Hux weren't going to acknowledge each other.

She was quickly proven wrong when Ben passed the menus to everyone, saving Hux for last. 

"Thanks, bitch," Hux said icily.

Ben opened his menu. "You're welcome, whore."

Rose rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh.

Rey found it amusing but she felt like it would get old soon.

Ben shot Rose an apolegetic look and mouthed a "sorry". Rose softened a bit but she still flipped him off.

Once they had ordered and gotten their drinks, Rey tried to make conversation. 

Rey decided to use her new-found knowledge on turtles. "Hey, did you guys know turtles can breathe through their butts?"

Hux and Rose looked up at her, both with very different expressions. Rose's face was a mix of thankful and curiosity. Hux seemed to not really care.

Rey turned to Ben. "Did you know that, Ben?" She knew the answer to that question.

A smile tugged at Ben's lips. "I had no idea," he almost whispered. 

Rose and Hux watched their interaction carefully and Rey felt her face growing hot. 

Before either of them could ask anything, the waiter arrived with their food. 

Rey had never felt more grateful towards a stranger.

*

They had eaten in mostly awkward silence. Towards the end, Ben made a comment about the food. 

Although it was a compliment, Hux had a growled a low "who asked for your opinion?" 

Ben quickly lost his temper and replied with a "I don't exactly remember asking for yours either, dipshit."

It had been at least five minutes and they were still going at it. Rose looked like she was on the verge of frustrated tears. She had been trying to get them to stop but she had failed.

Rey tried to take control of the situation. "I think that's enough, guys. Can you stop? People are staring, have some self-respect." 

Ben turned to Rey, his tone and face softening dramatically, "give me a second, Rey. I have to respect his right to shut the fuck up."

Rey rolled her eyes, " _please_ stop."

Ben sighed, "fine." 

Rey was glad to see that Rose had taken advantage of Ben's distraction. She had grabbed Hux's hand and was dragging him out. "I'll be back, Rey." She turned to glare at Ben, "we're going to have a talk later, Ben," she threatened.

They walked off and Rey turned to glare at Ben. "Really?"

He looked at her, "sorry. I tried, I really did. He just really pisses me off."

Rey softened, "you're tearing Rose apart."

"Yeah, I know." He sounded a bit dissapointed at himself. "I just loose my temper so easily with certain people."

Rey scoffed, "Hux wouldn't happen to be one of them right?" 

Ben chuckled, "definitely not."

Rey cussed at herself for growing wet when he had lost his temper. What was wrong with her? But god, did she want him to do something about it. 

"You know, Ben, I know my current grade average is an A plus, but I wouldn't mind some extra credit." 

"Hmm, is that so?" He placed a hand on her thigh and gave it a small squeeze.

Rey placed a hand on top of his, a smile on her lips.

"Um, Rey? You have a Ben on your thigh."

Ben and Rey acted like they were burned. 

"Touching a lady without her permission? And you say I'm the assohole, Ben," Hux sounded a bit to giddy.

Panic filled Rey. "Ben, what were you thinking?" Rose sounded dissapointed and a bit repulsed.

Ben's face expression bordered between panic and shock (most likely from being accused of such things).

"It's not what you think," Rey's panicked voice was a bit higher than usual.

"Do you really think I would do that, Rose?" Ben's voice sounded hurt.

Rose ignored Ben and instead acknowledged Rey. "What happened?"

"I had spilled water on my, um, my private." Rey said quickly. "He thought it had landed on my thigh but I told him it hadn't and it got a bit awkward." Rey laughed nervously and kicked Ben under the table. 

He forced a laugh, "yes. That's exactly what happened."

Rose looked relieved. "Oh, Ben. Thank _god,_ I felt like crying, I didn't know what to do."

To Rey's surprise, Hux looked relieved too. Ben probably hated him for no reason. Maybe they were just too alike. They both needed someone who calmed down their temper, not to encourage it, just like she had calmed Ben down earlier. Rey stopped herself. She wouldn't allow herself to think that.

As Rose and Hux sat down, Rey got Ben's hand and put it back on her thigh. She liked it there.

"So, about my idea. You know how students have prom? What if we do a prom but for teachers?" Rose sounded overly excited.

The rest of the group stayed silent.

Rose didn't let that discourage her. "Come on! It's going to be so fun! You guys might be complaining about it but the night it happens you'll be on your knees thanking me."

Silence.

Rose looked at Ben. "Come on, Ben. You know how to dance pretty well, you'll have fun."

Ben's grip on Rey's thigh tightened. "If I wanted to use those skills, I would."

Rose rolled her eyes. "So much talent gone to waste," she muttered.

She turned her gaze towards Rey. "Rey, _please._ This will just be like when we hang out, but with more people and men."

Rey groaned, "I don't know, Rose. This could easily go wrong." 

Rose turned to Hux, "Hux?"

Hux exhaled, "fine."

Rose practically squealed. She turned towards Ben and Rey. "It's just you two, please help us out. You can work together and Hux and I will work together. Two groups means we can divide the work in half."

The idea of spending more time with Ben pleased Rey. "Fine, I'll be your slave," Rey groaned. 

Rose's eyes seemed to glow. "Ben?"

"You owe me, Rosey."

Rose looked like she could cry. 

"Ok, give me a couple minutes to decide how we're going to divide the work," she got her phone and started typing. Hux read as she typed and made a few comments once in a while.

It looked like it would take a while, and with Ben's hand on her thigh, she was certainly going to use that time wisely.

She grabbed his hand and dragged it down to her lady part. Ben breathed in shakily at her wetness. He started rubbing little circles and Rey bit back a groan.

This was wrong. So wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. There were children here, for god's sake. Ben seemed to realize this too and he moved his hand back on her thigh.

"Umm, Rose? I forgot something in my car, I'm going to go get it. Rey, want to go help me? I'm not exactly sure where it is."

 _Hell yes._ Rey tried to make her voice sound surprised. "Oh, well, um, sure. Let's go."

Rose waved them off, "whatever, take your time."

Rey and Ben got up and basically ran outside. "We can't do this in my car, Ben. It's parked right in front of the restaurant. Whe-"

She was cut off as Ben's lips crashed with hers. The kiss had no tongue, it was gentle and soft, unlike their other kisses. Ben gently brought up his hands to cup her face. This was different, but a good kind of different. Rey wouldn't mind if Ben kissed her like this, at all. Despite it's gentle nature, it quickened her heart beat.

They broke their kiss and Rey was suddenly aware that she could feel people staring. "My car is parked in the back," Ben said gently. He grabbed her hand and they quickly walked to his car.

Rey tried not to think about her hand enterwined with his. She tried not to think of how right it felt, how her hand fit perfectly into his.

Ben stopped and dropped her hand to take out his car keys. Rey looked around, no one was here just a couple of empty cars. She heard Ben open the car door and she turned to look back at him.

He had opened the back door, both were now staring at the back seat.

"How is this going to work," Rey asked a couple of seconds later.

"We could um, lay down or you could sit on top of me," Ben suggested. 

"I'll sit on top of you," Rey answered a bit too quickly. "I, I kind of liked it last night," she added, feeling herself blush.

Ben breathed in shakily, "me too," he said quietly. A few seconds of silence passed between them. "Well if that's the case, I'll sit down first," Ben said after a while.

She watched him as he entered the car and sat, making himself comfortable. He looked up at Rey, waiting for her to come inside.

Rey looked around to make sure no one was around and started to remove her leggings, leaving on her underwear. 

"Uh, what are you doing," Ben's voice sounded amused. Rey got her leggings and threw them inside the car, giving Ben a smile. "It would be harder to remove them when I'm on top of you."

"Oh, right. Seriously, Rey, get in here. If anyone were to pass by they'll see your ass."

Rey scoffed but she still got in the car. "They'll be thankful, I have a great ass," she murmured. Ben chuckled as he watched her climb over his lap. 

This wasn't so bad. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but it wasn't really uncomfortable. They made eye contact for a couple of seconds. 

"You're reall-"

Rey cut him off with a kiss. Unlike a couple of minutes ago, there was tongue.

She broke it, "Ben we have to do this quick, Rose and Hux will notice if we're gone for a long time."

Ben nodded, "ok." He kissed her again, his lips going down to her neck. His hand went to her lady part and he started rubbing her over her underwear. 

"Ben," Rey gasped, "stop taking your time." 

"Shit, sorry," he murmured as he moved her underwear aside. He rubbed tight circles on her clit and Rey moaned.

"You're always so wet for me, Rey," Ben groaned into her neck. He added more pressure, causing Rey to moan. She let her head fall back and rest against the back of the driver's seat. 

He brought his fingers down to her entrance and circled it teasingly. "I bet if I were to look, you would be dripping," he cooed.

Rey felt her stomach tense in anticipation as she nodded. He was right, she was probably dripping.

"Can I look, Rey?" 

"If you stop teasing and start fingering me, yes."

Ben chuckled and stuck a finger up her entrance. Rey gasped and brought her head up to look at him. Ben, who had been placing small kisses on her collarbone, looked up at her and met her gaze. He started pumping the finger in and out.

Rey let a moan escape. "Can I look now," Ben asked softly. Rey nodded. He placed one last kiss on her collarbone and looked down. He moved her underwear more to the side, his already blown pupils managing to dilate even more.

"You _are_ dripping, Rey." He started pumping his finger faster and Rey gasped his name. He watched his finger going in and out. "I can smell it. I can smell you. You smell so good," he murmured softly. 

Rey whimpered as Ben stuck in another finger, slowly. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. I just want to see how it looks," he said gently. Rey watched him, desire flooding her senses. Once his finger was in, he started pumping them both. He curled them and Rey's hips bucked as she moaned his name loudly.

Ben stuck a third finger, this time faster. This was new, he hadn't done this last time. Rey moaned and started moving her hips. She didn't know if you could ride fingers, but she wanted to find out.

With his thumb, Ben circled her soaking clit and Rey saw stars. "Last night, you tasted so good and it was just a small taste. Do you think you're ready for your next lesson, Rey? I want to _really_ taste you and this pretty clit of yours," Ben asked softly.

Was Rey ready? Was she ready to have his tongue on her? Rey nodded at him and gasped a small "yes." Ben kissed her neck and nipped at it gently. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he promised in a low growl.

He curled his fingers again and Rey practically screamed his name. "I'm so close, Ben." 

He quickened his pace, "I'm going to make you feel better than this."

Rey moaned, "I want you to teach me today."

Ben's movements stuttered for a second. "Are you saying you want to come for me two times in one day?"

Rey rocked her hips faster, "yes," she managed to gasp.

"I can't wait to taste you, Rey." Rey moaned in response, "I really am so close, but I don't want to come on your shirt, Ben."

"It's ok, I have spares. Come for me, Rey."

Rey saw galaxies as she came. She was sure she had screamed his name but she couldn't remember. She still felt Ben pumping his fingers and she opened her eyes. Ben was looking down there, licking his lips.

He looked up at her as he removed his fingers and sucked her come off of them. Rey's breathing stuttered. 

He kissed her, gently cupping her face. Rey broke the kiss, "I'm sorry I came on your shirt," she said breathlessly. 

"It's ok," he whispered before he captured her lips in his. He went down to her neck and Rey gasped. "You said you have spares?" Ben nodded. "Where?" 

"Under the seat," Ben murmured against her skin. Rey stretched her hand down and searched. The movement caused Ben to break the kiss on her neck and he groaned.

She finally felt cloth and grabbed it, bringing her hand up. "Found it."

Ben nodded, uninterested. "Wow, that's great, Rey."

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm as he placed his hands on her hips, brought her closer, and continued what he had been doing before.

Rey groaned as he started sucking. "Ben, don't leave a mark. That's the most visible place and we have a job," she gasped.

"Shit, sorry," he continued his kisses. Rey wanted to stay like this, she really did, but Rose and Hux would eventually notice their long absence.

"Ben, we really have to go. They're going to come look for us." Ben groaned but he stopped. Rey handed him his shirt and he took it. "Do you think they'll notice the difference," she asked quietly.

Ben unfolded it, "no, they're both plain black t-shirts." He studied it for a while. "No, I don't think they'll notice."

Rey started getting up to sit by his side and put on her leggings. Ben stopped her, "where are you going?"

Rey rolled her eyes, "I'm going to put on my leggings, Ben."

Ben rolled his eyes back at her, "if you're not going to let me kiss your neck any longer, then at least sit on my lap for a couple more seconds."

Rey blushed, "ok."

Ben smiled at her, "thank you." 

Rey watched him as he removed his shirt. She tried to stop herself from looking at what the shirt kept hidden, but she couldn't. Damm, he was fit. _Very_ fit. Mesmerized, she watched the way his muscles and biceps moved.

"Are you checking me out, Rey?" Blushing, she looked up at his smug face and smile. She opened her mouth but couldn't find something to say. "It's ok," he said in a smooth voice, "look at this." He flexed his biceps.

Rey felt her face grow hotter. She glared at him, "I hate you." She started getting off his lap but was, once again, stopped by Ben. 

He brought her againt his glorious, naked chest. He laughed and Rey allowed the sound to soften her. "I'm sorry, Rey. I was joking, I'll stop being a jerk." He placed a small kiss on her neck and Rey melted in his arms.

This felt nice. She wanted to hug him back but she was really comfortable. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder. His bare shoulder. Reluctantly, Rey seperated herself from him, placing her hands on his chest. His naked chest made by the gods.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking _wow._ Not only about his chest but from his heart's furious beats. 

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, his heartbeat somehow managing to accelerate. "Put on your shirt," she said softly. 

"Yes, ma'am." She watched him put on his new shirt. "No, they won't notice," Rey confirmed as she smiled at him. 

Ben smiled back, "great." 

"What they _will_ notice is that I'm in my underwear."

Ben rolled his eyes, "fine, put on your stupid leggings." 

Rey laughed as she climbed off of him. She grabbed her leggings and put them on, raising her hips. "Ok," she said once she was done, "let's go."

"Let's go," Ben repeated, opening the car door. He got out and watched as Rey got out too. She stopped in front of him, the car door seperating them. 

"Is it obvious I just got fingered," she teased. Ben chuckled and shook his head. "Great."

Rey backed away as Ben closed the door. They ran back together, their hands brushing against each other once in a while. Rey felt like grabbing his hand, but she resisted.

They walked into the restaurant, slightly out of breath. They found their table, Rose and Hux seemed done with dividing the work. They were in low conversation, Rose slightly blushing.

Rose looked up at them when she heard them approach, confusion visible on her face. "Where's the thing you went to get?" 

Rey felt her stomach do unpleasant turns. "The thing I? Oh, the thing I went to get. Yes, um, turns out it wasn't in my car," Ben laughed nervously as he sat down.

Hux looked at them suspiciously, "then why did it take so long?" Rey sat down, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, Ben insisted it was there so we just kept on looking," she turned to Rose, "this man here is an idiot."

Ben glared at her and Rey shrugged at him. He rolled his eyes and turned to Rose. "What do Rey and I have to do?"

Rose smiled, "how about we leave this restaurant, go somewhere else, and I explain? _If_ you don't have anything to do, of course." 

Rey shook her head, "I'm free." 

"Yeah, me too," Ben said. 

Rey hoped her and Ben would still have time to do their lesson.

"Great, so is Hux," Rose replied.

*

Rose hadn't finished explaining until 11:00 of the night (including lunch and dinner). They had _a lot_ to do despite the work being split in half. 

Rey groaned as she remembered they were an hour away from her apartment. She leaned her head on her steering wheel. She looked up immediately when she heard a knock on the window.

She smiled as she took in Ben's face and she rolled down her window. Ben smiled back, somewhat nervous, unless she was imagining it.

"Hey," Ben said.

"Hi."

"You still down for that lesson?"

Yes, she definitely was. "If you are," she tried to hide her excitement.

"Great, I'm right behind you." Ben walked away, towards his car. Rey tried to be patient but she felt like he was dragging the walk.

Ben finally got in and ignited his car. Rey backed out of the parking space and started the hour drive, Ben right behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line "Um, Rey? You have a Ben on your thigh," was inspired by a line from Friends. I believe it was my baby Chandler who said it. I forgot the exact episode, but if you know, you know.  
> -  
> I was half-way through writing this and I realized I hated it but I still posted it cause I have no self respect ahaha


	6. begging for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait :( I've had a lot going on. I'm going to try my best to update every week.  
> -  
> I realize I always say "Ben chuckled" or similar, and it's ok. I love chuckling, I don't know why, I just do. Please ignore all the times I've said "Ben chuckled" in the past and all the times I'll say it in the future ahaha.

Rey spent the hour long drive listening to music. She wasn't really paying attention to it though. She was too busy trying to block out the fact that Ben's car was right behind her's, following her back to her apartment to give her another lesson.

Rey exhaled nervously as she parked right in front of her apartment. Her heart beat accelerated as she heard Ben's car park next to her's.

She opened the car door and got out, waiting impatiently for Ben to come out. He took his sweet-ass time and had the audacity to tilt his head and throw Rey a small smile.

Rey glared at him, "stop taking your time."

Ben rolled his eyes and muttered a low "so bossy," but nonetheless, he quickened his pace. He stopped when he was directly in front of her.

"Hi," he grinned. 

Damn him and his stupid, adorable- no, not adorable- just plain stupid, dimples.

"Hi, Ben."

"It's Mr. Solo to you."

Rey giggled. She _fucking_ giggled. What the fuck was he doing to her?

"Ok, Mr. Solo." 

Ben nodded in mock approvement. "Much better."

She grabbed his hand, and oh that felt nice. "Let's go." She started making her way towards her apartment. 

Rey stopped snd dropped his hand to get out her keys. "You know, Ben, I really hope you don't get off of 'Mr. Solo'. You are a teacher, they call you that all day."

She looked up at him in time to see him wince and shake his head. "Definitely not, Rey. That's just... gross." He stayed silent as Rey opened the door and walked in after her. "However, I do like it more than I should when you say it."

Rey blushed- and was she feeling butterflies in her stomach? She walked towards him. "Ok, Mr. Solo, let's get this lesson started." She hoped it sounded casual.

Ben's back was against the door as they closed the gap between their lips. Rey allowed him entrance before he even asked. Feeling brave, Rey nipped at his bottom lip. He groaned, causing Rey to grow wetter. God, she loved that sound.

She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Let's go to my room," she said a little breathlessly. 

Ben kissed her again and picked her up. Like instinct, Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking and Rey wondered how he did it. She groaned when he broke the kiss and he smiled at her. Damn bastard. 

"Did you mean your room or the couch?" 

"My room. Unless you don't want to." Maybe it was too intimate.

Ben shook his head, "no, no, your room is fine. Where is it?" His voice sounded a little raspy.

"Door on the right."

He started walking towards the door and opened it. "Are you sure you want to do this in your room?"

Rey rolled her eyes, "yes, Ben. Now please kiss me again."

Rey felt like she was flying when he did what she requested. His hands moved from her ass- oh, he was touching her ass- to her back and he gently laid them both down on the bed.

He brought his lips down to her neck, along with his hands. She was a little surprised when his hands went down to her breasts. "Is this ok," he asked quietly. 

"Yes," she breathed.

His hands stayed on her breasts for a while before going down to between her legs. He rubbed gentle circles and Rey groaned.

"Lesson two, cunnilingus," he groaned into her neck.

What?

"What do you mean cunnilingus, Ben?"

He stopped his circles and the kiss on her neck to look at her. "Cunnilingus is the official term for this, Rey." 

"Oh." 

He chuckled and continued what he was doing before. Rey moaned as he added more pressure to his tight circles. She felt him smirk against her neck. He stopped and looked at her. "If you want me to stop, you tell me to stop ok?" 

Rey nodded, "get to it, Mr. Solo."

He kissed her on the lips in a loving and gentle way. Rey tried not to think about it. He broke the kiss and took off her leggings slowly, throwing her little glances to make sure she was ok with it.

Rey's heart fluttered when he bent his head down and placed a kiss on her inner tigh. He moved closer to her lady part and placed a kiss on her other tigh. Rey's stomach tensed. He was so close to where she wanted him. 

He made eye contact with her as he slowly got closer to her lady part, leaving behind a trail of kisses. "Are you sure?"

Rey nodded, "if you don't put your lips on me in the ne-" she cut herself off with a moan as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on her lady part, over her underwear.

He groaned, "you're so wet." 

"Take off my underwear please." 

He placed a kiss on her thigh before he removed her underwear in a slow, torturous movement.

"I sware to god, Ben, hurry up."

He laughed breathlessly, "you're in such a hurry." He completely removed her underwear and looked at her lady part. It looked like he was trying to control himself. Rey fought her sudden need to close her legs.

He went up and kissed her, rubbing her lady part with his fingers. They both groaned into the kiss. "Ben, please."

He went back down between her legs, "you just had to ask." He looked up at her as he flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Rey gasped, "Ben, stop teasing." 

He looked down and took in his sight. He dragged a finger between her folds, "you're dripping. Is this all for me?"

Rey nodded, holding back a moan. "You smell so good, Rey. Are you ready for me to taste you?"

"Yes, please," she groaned. She moaned loudly as he licked a stripe from her entrance to her clit. "Ben, do it again," she moaned.

He did it again, this time digging his tongue into her clit. Rey whimpered and tried to grind herself against his tongue. He groaned, "you taste so good. I can do this all day."

Oh, that sounded like a good idea.

He wrapped his arm around her thights and brought them up on his shoulders. The new position was much easier to work with.

He looked up to her and kept eye contact as he licked another stripe and sucked in her clit.

" _Ben_ ," she cried. Ben let her clit go with a small _pop!_ and he smirked. He continued his strokes and sucking. "You taste like heaven, Rey." Rey saw stars when he dug his tongue into her entrance.

She could feel his tongue exploring her walls, her cries and moans becoming _much_ louder, which was really saying something. She grinded herself against him and he groaned, the vibrations of his sound adding more pleasure. 

"Ben, finger me," she managed to gasp. He removed his tongue from her entrance and dragged it up to her clit. He brought his hand to her entrance and circled it with his finger. He sucked on her clit as his finger went inside.

" _Ben!_ " She brought her hand up to muffle her cries. Ben let go of her clit and placed a small kiss on it. "I fucking love your clit," another kiss, "it's always so wet and ready for me."

Rey nodded, but she wasn't sure as to why.

He added another finger and quickened the pace. He sucked in her clit again, "it tastes and smells so good, it drives me crazy." He flicked it teasingly with his tongue and Rey whimpered.

"Ben, I'm so close." It sounded like a muffled cry.

"Take off your hand, I want to hear you." She removed her hand and made eye contact with him as he sucked in her clit again. He didn't look away as he added another finger, "come for me, Rey." He sucked her clit again, his tongue digging into it. 

Rey screamed his name and multiple incoherrent swears as her vision went white.

She was panting. She was fucking _panting_.

She felt Ben lick off some of her come, earning him a few more moans. He brought his head up, his face and lips glossy from her. He licked his lips. "Are you ok?"

Rey nodded, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't regret it or anything?"

"No. Thank you," her voice sounded so soft, even to her own ears.

He smiled softly, "my pleasure."

Rey watched him as he got up. She had a great view of his ass as he bent down to grab her underwear and leggings from the floor. He had a _very_ nice ass.

She had a sudden urge to playfully spank him. Rey giggled at the idea. With her clothes in his hands he got up, a confused expression on his face. He cocked his head, "were you looking at my ass?"

What? How did he know? Rey felt her face grow hot, her small smile dissappearing. 

Ben smirked, "first you check out my 8-pack and now my ass. Are you starting to like me Rey?"

 _Maybe,_ she wanted to say. Instead she scoffed. "Definitely not, Ben Solo. And, seriously? An 8-pack?"

Ben rolled his eyes and threw her clothes on her face. "I'm shredded, sweetheart."

Sweetheart? Oh, she was going to need him to call her that for as long as she lived.

She took off her clothes from her face to glare at him. "Give me some privacy, jerk."

"Yes, ma'am." She watched him walk out and close the door.

She lazily put on her clothes and looked at the clock. It was 1 in the morning.

Maybe Ben would stay the night. She wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him, she wouldn't mind at all. But maybe he would prefer the couch.

 _Or maybe he'll go home,_ she told herself. She couldn't help but feel dissapointed at the thought of him choosing that option instead.

She walked out of her room, catching sight of Ben looking at her small collection of pictures. He had a cute smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?"

Ben jumped at the sound of her voice, "shit, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I have them out for a reason." She let out a small laugh. "I meant, what picture are you looking at?"

Ben pointed to a picture of her and Finn. They had been drinking that night, both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. 

She walked over to him, stopping when she was besides him. "Oh, well, that's Finn. We were celebrating my new job."

"The one you have now?"

"That's the one."

He studied it for a bit longer before nodding towards the one next to it. "What about that one?" 

He sounded like he was actually curious, like he actually wanted to know. Rey couldn't help but think that maybe, just _maybe,_ Ben was starting to like her too.

"That's when Finn and Poe got married." She pointed at Poe, "that one is Poe."

Ben continued asking her about the pictures and Rey would answer. Rey was pretty glad he never asked why she didn't have pictures of her parents. What would she say?

Would he see her differently? Would he see her with pity? She hated being pitied.

The clock that now read 1:37 suggested they had stayed like that for a decent ammount of time. 

"It's late," Rey said softly. 

Ben looked at the time. "It is. I should probably be on my way."

 _Or you could stay._ "Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

They stayed in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before Ben started to move towards the door.

Rey walked behind him, "we should start doing what we have to do for Rose."

"Yeah, we should. How about we talk about it during Monday."

"Great." 

Ben opened the door and turned to Rey, a small smile on his face. "Good night, Rey."

Rey smiled back, "good night, Ben."

He walked out and closed the door. 

Rey felt incredibly lonely as she changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter?  
> -  
> Comments and kudos = 🥺💕


	7. the more that you say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got 100 kudos and 2,000+ hits?!?! Thank you so much 💕💕 I've been super busy lately but I'll go back to updating this when I can seeing as how writing helps me cope with stress. Thank you all for being patient, it means a lot to me :))

Sunday had gone by at a slow, tortuous pace. Rey busied herself with cleaning her apartment, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget the reason why she was so miserable.

She missed Ben, as much as she hated to admit it. She couldn't wait until tomorrow to see him again, which resulted in her feeling like Sunday had gained a few extra hours.

She sighed as she called Finn, hoping he would keep her company for a few minutes. She sat down on the couch as the phone rang, picking at her nails. It was time to give them a trim.

She rolled her eyes when she was sent to voicemail and hanged up. Finn would call her later, as for now, trimming her nails will have to do.

*

Rey groaned as she read the email. Apparently, the classroom for Sex-Ed was in the basement and they had a week to fix it up. She would probably have to stay after work to somewhat fix up that hellhole.

She wondered if Ben had seen the email already. She doubted it seeing as how he wasn't even at work yet. She had gotten here extra early in hopes of seeing Ben and talking to him for a bit.

She continued scrolling through her email. Picture day for teachers and students was this Friday. Great, that meant she had to dress up, something she wasn't really good at but it would be fine, Rose would help her out. She always did.

Rey hummed to herself quietly as she continued scrolling through her email, deleting some as she went. She stopped when she heard keys jingling and the door opening and closing next door. Ben was here.

She smoothed her shirt as she got up. What should she say? Maybe a casual "good morning"?

She exited her classroom and knocked on Ben's door. She heard some muffled shuffling before the door knob twisted, the door opening.

Ben seemed a bit shocked and confused. "Rey?"

She smiled, "good morning, Ben."

The corners of his mouth twitched up, but he didn't quite smile. "Good morning." He opened the door wider and moved aside, motioning her to walk in. Rey stopped right in front of him as he closed the door.

"You're not usually here so early," he said. Rey shrugged, "there's a first time for everything."

Ben hummed in response as he walked to his desk. Rey cleared her throat, "so, uh, have you seen the email?" Ben looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "About the classroom for Sex Ed," Rey clarified.

"Oh. No, why?" 

"It's in the basement and we have a week to fix it up."

Ben groaned, and damn Rey for feeling arousal at the sound.

"I've seen it once but you've been here longer than me. It can't be that bad, right?" She sounded nervous yet hopeful.

Ben met her gaze, "it's a literal hellhole. It reeks and I'm pretty sure it's infested by rats."

Rey pouted, that was _not_ what she wanted to hear. 

A small smile appeared on Ben's lips, "we'll be fine, we'll manage."

 _We?_ Rey wasn't used to hearing that. She always had to do everything by herself, figure out everything by herself. She was always alone, never being able to depend on someone else.

She smiled a little, hoping it wouldn't look sad. "Great."

She watched him in silence as he fixed up his desk, preparing it for today.

"I missed you," she said quietly. Part of her hoped he wouldn't hear her, but the other, bigger part of her hoped he had.

He looked up, his facial expression mixed between surprise and... relief? "What?"

Rey cleared her throat, a bit more nervous now that she had his full attention. "I missed you... yesterday, I mean."

Ben smiled a bit, "I missed you too, Rey."

Rey felt relief surge through her. At least this feeling was mutual. A bit more confident now, she smiled and walked towards him, stopping when she was right in front of him. He had to look lower than usual to see her face.

Blush crept up on both Rey's and Ben's cheeks. _He looks nice like this,_ Rey thought. Flustered was definitely a good look on Ben Solo.

"What are you doing, Ms. Smith?"

In response, Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, burrying her head into his chest. He stiffened a bit before relaxing and delicately wrapping his arms around her waist, as if she were made from glass.

She was suddenly engulfed in _his_ scent, _his_ cologne, in _him._ She felt him rest his chin softly on top of her head.

Although Ben had relaxed, she could feel a part of him still stiff, as if he was ready to be pushed away, to be hit or scolded.

"How was your sunday," Ben murmured softly into her hair. Her thoughts that were beginning to lead her to horrible conclusions disappeared.

"It way okay. Boring, but okay," she answered somewhat honestly. "How about yours, Mr. Solo?"

Ben hummed as he thought up a response to her question. "Interesting, to say the least."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, I don't think I will."

Rey rolled her eyes playfully and broke the hug, which she instantly regretted. "Always so mysterious, Solo."

Something flickered in Ben's eyes, too quick for Rey to be able to identify exactly what it was. 

"I might tell you why if you give me another hug," Ben said with a mischievous tone.

"I don't think so, I know you're trying to trick me," Rey said, throwing him a playful suspicious look.

"Maybe, maybe not. While that scent of yours is busy overflowing my thoughts, you might be able to convince me into saying something."

Both of them blushed as soon as those words finished leaving Ben's mouth. Many thoughts filled Rey's head. She wasn't sure if he had meant her scent or _her_ scent.

The awkward silence was broken when Ben cleared his throat, "I should probably start getting ready for class...."

Rey let out an airy laugh, "right, uhh...," she scratched the back of her neck, "yeah, me too."

They both started talking over each other at once, they both stopped with a nervous laugh.

Rey swallowed, "see you later, Ben," she smiled.

"Yeah, of course."

"Maybe we can meet up after school to start fixing up that classroom?"

Ben smiled softly, "okay, sounds good. I'll meet you there."

Rey nodded, "perfect."

She made her way to the door, stopping before exiting. Something inside her yelled at her to say something.

"Try not to miss me too much, Solo," she said with a smile, winking to add more effect.

Ben chuckled, his dimples shining brighter than the sun. "Trust me, it'll be hard."

Rey walked out satisfied, closing the door gently, biting her lip. She leaned her forehead against his door for a few seconds.

A deep realization dawned upon her. _I may or may not be falling for Solo,_ she thought. To her surprise, that didn't bother her. 

She made her way to her classroom. _Damn you, Solo,_ she thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, hope you all enjoyed this and that it was worth the wait (literally MONTHS, so sorry) I stayed up late to finish this up and to post so sorry if it's kinda shitty! renaming the chapters after i post this, for um... reasons *laughs evily* >:) and as you can see, i have put that this is the 7th out of 15th chapters in this story. this is NOT 100% true! i might add more as i go, so do not take the 15 to heart <3


	8. anywhere else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone!! i hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to read till the end for a special announcement! also, not me updating twice in one day?!?!  
> -  
> let's ignore the fact that i keep writing these during class and/or in the middle of the night lmao

Nothing compared to how Rey felt at the end of everyday. She was always exhausted but she always thought the day had passed by too fast. Today, however, to Rey's surprise, the rest of the day seemed to have passed by slowly.

Every minute seemed to be stretched into five. She couldn't help but think that maybe someone was playing a prank on her. Maybe someone had messed with her clock thinking it would be amusing. _Well, it's not,"_ she thought bitterly.

After what felt like 12 hours, Rey finally released her last class. She smiled warmly at her students as they all murmured a goodbye to her. She walked quickly over to her desk, picking up all her things. She had a bit of work and grading to do this afternoon, but that could wait for later.

She stared at the lip gloss in her purse. It seemed to mock her. _Would he even notice,_ she asked herself. There was only one way to find out. She applied the lip gloss, cleaning up any smears her shaking hand had left.

She sighed nervously as she walked out of her classroom, noticing that Ben wasn't in his classroom anymore. _That was fast,_ she thought. Rey stopped in her tracks where the hallway separated into three. One way led to an emergency exit, another led to other classrooms, and the other led to the front office....

_Where was the basement again?_

Unconsciously, Rey brought her hand up to her mouth, biting on her fingernail anxiously. Her brain stayed blank and she groaned as she realized she would have to ask in the front office. She walked slowly towards the office, slowing herself down as much as she could.

She didn't mind the secretary, Dopheld Mitaka, at all. No, who she wanted to avoid was Snoke. She was never in the mood to deal with him, especially not today. Her heart sunk as she saw the front desk seat was empty, the only person there being the devil himself.

Rey cleared her throat and Snoke, whose back was facing her, grabbed some freshly printed papers. "Mr. Mitaka isn't here," he snarled. Rey rolled her eyes, "I'm more than aware of that, sir. I just need some quick directions to the basement." 

Snoke turned to face her, looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here. _Trust me, the feeling is mutual,_ Rey thought.

"Ah, Ms. Smith...."

Rey looked from side to side awkwardly. She wasn't really sure what response he expected.

"Surely it isn't too hard to remember _simple_ directions, Ms. Smith." The mockery and sarcasm in his snarl made Rey's blood boil, but she remained calm. 

"I'm new to the school, I'm still getting used to it," she replied coldly, the forced smile on her face almost slipping.

Snoke smirked as he sensed her restrain to snap at him, "go down to the hall where the exit is. There is a door to the left, it will lead you to the basement." He dragged and pronounced his words more than necessary, as if he was explaining to a five year old.

Rey felt her eye twitch, she forced herself to say, "thank you," and then she walked away as quickly as she could.

*

Rey's grumpiness disappeared as soon as she walked into the basement and saw Ben. His button-down shirt's sleeves were rolled up and he was poking something with a red broom. Rey stared at him for a bit, and before she knew it, she was right behind him.

"What are you doing," she whispered. Ben jumped and turned, resulting in Rey's left temple being hit by the broom's handle.

" _Ow!" "Shit,_ I'm sorry, Rey!"

Rey brought her hand up to massage her temple. She looked up to see Ben's panicked face. She laughed airily, "it's okay, Ben, I'm okay, relax."

Rey's heartbeat quickened as Ben gently brought up his hand to touch her temple. He felt his fingers gently massage it, "I'm really sorry."

"Nah, it's okay, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you."

Ben softly smiled, "I guess that's true."

They stared at each other for a bit. "What were you doing, anyways," Rey asked him after a while.

Ben cleared his throat and removed his fingers from her temple, "I was trying to see if the rat was dead."

"The what?"

"The rat."

Rey forced her eyes to look at the corner, and, sure enough, there was a limp rat. 

"Please tell me that's the only rat," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

Ben eyed her with a mix of amusement and concern, "probably not."

Her eye twitched, "you could've just lied to me you know."

"We both know I wouldn't do that."

A minute of silence passed by. Rey could feel Ben's eyes on her, but she was too busy making sure there was no movement coming from the rat, to acknowledge it.

"I don't want to touch the rat."

Ben laughed a little, "okay, don't worry about it. I'll take care of the rats."

Rey threw him a grateful smile, "thank you. I think we should just clean up all the... dust on the floor today."

Ben nodded, "perfect, we can worry about the furniture tomorrow."

Rey took the broom Ben handed her, just noticing the slight throbbing coming from her left temple.

She watched Ben curiously as he made his way towards the door of the basement, "I'll be right back," he said, a small, reassuring smile on his face.

Rey smiled back, "okay." She watched him leave and she started to broom, leaving a wide space between her and any rat she found.

A few minutes Ben appeared again, a blue broom and a few bags in his right hand and a small pouch in his left. "Here you go," he handed her the pouch.

Confused, Rey grabbed it, shivering as she realized it was cold. An icepack. He had brought her an icepack. She felt her eyes water and she bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Panic overtook Ben's face again, "I'm sorry, Rey, I didn't realize I had hurt you-"

"No," Rey cut him off. She chuckled awkwardly, "no, you didn't hurt me.

He had done quite the opposite actually. Rey wasn't used to being cared about, much less being taken care of. Part of her told her to get used to it, that Ben was here to stay. Another part of her screamed and called her an idiot for believing him. It was all a trick, it always was.

Rey decided to push away the negative thoughts away, just for today. She was allowed to feel safe for at least a few minutes. "Sorry, I'm just... but, no, I'm okay. You're okay." She smiled at him, "let's get to work."

Ben still seemed a bit scared but he nodded and went on to pick up the rats.

They spent an hour or so in comfortable silence while they did their work. Rey stopped, leaning against a cabinet, to bring the icepack to her temple. She sighed in relief, catching Ben looking at her from the corner of her eye, a small smile on his face.

"You know, Mr. Solo, I can't help but wonder why you are so good at picking up rats."

Ben chuckled, "I am a man of many talents, Ms. Smith."

"You sure are, Ben Solo, you sure are...," Rey said quietly as she remembered Saturday. She looked at Ben to see him blushing.

"There you guys are!"

They both jumped at the sudden voice and turned towards the door.

Rose Tico smiled, "sorry, I've just been looking for guys everywhere. I saw that both of your cars were parked outside so I knew you were somewhere in the school."

Rey smiled, "hi, Rose. I haven't seen you all day."

Rey watched as Ben continued what he was doing, as if Rose wasn't there. 

"Yeah... I've been pretty busy. I just wanted to tell you something about the teacher prom."

Rey stopped leaning against the counter, "right. Do you need anything?"

Rose shook her head, "actually, uh, turns out I don't need your help after all. You've been pretty busy and I know your weekends are your only days off, I don't want to take those days away from you."

"Oh. Uh, yeah, that's fine... at least let me help you decorate?" Rey felt a bit dissapointed.

Rose nodded, "of course! Call me later so we can hang out, okay? Just the two of us."

"Sounds good," Rey smiled, watching Rose throw a _warning?_ glance at Ben, who ignored her, and walked away.

Rey sighed as she broomed up the last particles of dust up into her small pile of dust. "I think we're done for today, Ben."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I think we are...."

He hummed casually as he put the last (or so Rey hoped) dead rat into the now-full bag he had in his hand.

"I'll clean up the rest, Rey," he said gently as he watched her yawn. 

"Are you sure? I can help you."

Ben shook his head, "I mean it. Go take a nap and do whatever you have to do, okay?"

Rey smiled, "I know I've already said this like two-hundred times today, but thank you."

Ben blushed a little, "of course, anything for you. If you're too tired, I can always drive you home," he suggested.

Rey rubbed her eyes, "I'm okay, you have helped me enough."

In fear of being rejected if she asked, she walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. Wishing the hug had lasted forever, Rey walked away giving him a small smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Solo."

Blocking out whatever response Ben had said, Rey walked out of the basement and out of the school building. 

She sighed as she ignited her car and put on her seat belt. It had only been two minutes at most, yet she already felt hollow and empty.

Nonetheless, she was already used to that feeling and she called herself dumb for getting used to not feeling alone.

Ben would end up leaving her after her lessons were over, after he got what he wanted. They _always_ did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy to announce that i will be releasing "Love Education" very soon >:) Love Education is the same as Sex Education... except in Ben's POV!! i've been working on the first chapter of it and it will be released on or before Valentine's Day <3  
> -  
> you could never go wrong with leaving some kudos and comments 👀


	9. wherever you stray...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written at 2 a.m, god bless 🙏🏽 sorry for any typos and mistakes, I will fix them in the morning (later in the morning, cough cough)

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, and before Rey knew it, it was Friday. Although only three days had passed by since Monday, to Rey it had felt like a week.

In only three days she had accomplished enough work to have her weekend completely off, and, with the help of Ben, the basement seemed brand new. Well, not really, but it was good enough.

She had also managed to learn a few things about Ben. From his preferred shampoo to his family, Rey couldn't help but see him in a new light, her feelings for him only increasing.

She wasn't sure why she was surprised to learn his parents were none other than Leia Organa and Han Solo, highly successful lawyers among other things. Rey hadn't allowed her surprise to show, seeing as how Ben had seemed nervous to let her know.

To Rey's disappointment, she hadn't seen Rose much. At first she thought Rose was ignoring her until she realized that Rose was actually ignoring Ben. Rey had to admit that she was curious as to why, Rose and Ben had seemed really close, almost like siblings.

However, she kept her mouth shut about the subject, deciding that it was none of her business. To her relief, Rose still helped her pick out an outfit for Picture Day.

This year's outfit was... bold to say the least. A white, collared, button-down blouse with an _unnecessarily_ tight and short, black pencil skirt. As if that wasn't enough, Rose insisted on a pair of sheer tights and a subtle smoky eye look.

"Isn't this too much," Rey asked.

"Absolutely not," Rose smiled, she had arrived early to Rey's apartment to help her with the makeup. "It needs a final touch, actually."

Rey's thoughts scrambled to find out what this outfit could possibly be missing as she watched Rose dig into her pocket.

She pulled out a brand-new, red Mac lipstick.

_Oh hell no._

Rey shook her head, "no. Absolutely not."

Rose rolled her eyes, "come on, Rey. You own at least 3 Mac lipsticks, just keep it. Consider it an early birthday present."

"What? No, that's not the problem. Don't you think that the red lipstick will take it... overboard?"

"No...."

Rey bit her lip, "I don't know, Rose...."

"Come on, Rey, you know you want to," Rose teased, moving the lipstick side to side.

"Fine, but you apply it," Rey brought her hands up to show Rose that they were slightly shaking. 

Rose nodded, "deal."

After Rose finished applying Rey's lipstick she let out a satisfied smile. "You look perfect."

Rey smiled shyly, "thanks."

"It's your birthday this weekend."

The sudden change in conversation threw Rey off guard. "I don't think so," she replied simply.

Rose nodded, "it is... I remember."

Rose continued talking when Rey said nothing, "you doing anything special? I have a surprise for you."

Rey shook her head as always. She had no family other than Finn and Poe, who were still out of town and busy as ever.

"Good. I hope you know who you're taking as your date to the teacher prom."

Rey stared a Rose confused, "what does the teacher prom have to do with my birthday?"

Rose smiled excitedly, "surprise! What else is better than having a teacher prom dedicated to your honor?"

A lot of things flashed through Rey's mind. She was never a big fan of being surrounded by a lot of people, which is exactly the situation she would be in in the teacher prom. 

Nonetheless, Rey was incredibly grateful. "Thank you," she said genuinely.

Maybe it was time to break the yearly cycle of blowing out a single candle on a cupcake as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. 

*

Ben's reaction when he first saw Rey was worth it. Her and Rose had arrived _extremely_ early, and as Rey headed towards her classroom she noticed Ben was already here and decided to say good morning. It was quickly becoming a habit.

His eyes widened and raked over her figure, drinking in his sight. Normally, this would've made Rey shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze, but she was too busy doing the same to him.

It was amazing what a simple, yet expensive, tuxedo could do to highlight Ben's already handsome face in a new way. Her eyes rested on his tie. Diagonal, metallic, silver lines popped out against the black suit and the white button-down shirt.

Before she knew it, her hands were now trying to remove that very same tie without looking as Ben kissed her neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her back against the wall, and Ben's arms were tightly wrapped around her waist.

An airy moan escaped her as Ben nipped and sucked at her collarbone. Rey hoped it wasn't enough to leave a mark, but those thoughts were quickly forgotten as Ben brought down one of his hands to her breasts.

Rey gave up on his tie and started unbuttoning her shirt. "Touch me, Ben, please," she gasped.

Ben stopped kissing her neck and brought his face up to see her. He gently moved his hand to cup her breast and bra. She could feel him studying her, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable in any way.

She brought down the sleeves of her shirt, exposing her arms and chest. She looked Ben in the eyes as she removed her bra. As she threw her bra on the floor, it struck her that she had never exposed her breasts to Ben.

Ben looked down, his already dilated pupils somehow finding space to widen even more. His lips met hers as he brought his hands to her chest. Rey gasped into the kiss as he circled her nipples with his thumbs.

Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, "I want a new lesson."

Ben looked at her questionably, "right now?"

She nodded, her gaze dropping down to her chest. She blushed as she saw how hard her nipples were.

Ben stayed quiet for a few seconds, watching her, as if studying her every move.

"Is there anything specific?"

Rey met his gaze and nodded her head, "grinding. I want to learn grinding," she had said it quickly.

Confusion flashed through Ben's face, leaving as quickly as it had made an appearance. "I thought you didn't want to do that."

"I changed my mind... please, Mr. Solo." She mockingly fluttered her eyelashes, making Ben laugh.

"Anything for my top student," he responded. He wrapped his hands around her waist as he started kissing her again, and took her back of the wall, sitting her down on top of his mostly clear desk.

He moved his lips down until they were at the very top of her breasts. Rey's heartbeat quickened as she watched him, eagerly waiting for him to place his mouth on her nipple.

Her breathing stuttered as his lips moved to be right on the edge of her right nipple. She gasped softly as his left hand circled around her left nipple. "Any questions about grinding, Ms. Smith?"

Rey shook her head, "no, si-"

She cut herself off with a moan as Ben finally enclosed his mouth around her nipple.

This felt good. However, she was sure she wouldn't be able to come from that alone. His tongue circled around it and his left hand left her other nipple as he dragged his hands down to the hem of her skirt. On instinct, Rey raised her hips as Ben pulled the hem up, exposing her lower side.

He felt his fingers teasing her lips through her tights and underwear and Rey threw her head back as another moan escaped her mouth. She was more than aware that Ben let go of her nipple with a small pop, watching her, making sure there was no sign of uncomfortableness.

"Grinding is quite easy, Ms. Smith, all you have to do is rub yourself against someone else. It doesn't matter where." Rey nodded even though she was struggling to make sense of his words.

Rey gasped as Ben suddenly ripped her tights open. Both of them stopped and slowly made eye contact.

Ben blushed, "sorry, I-," he sighed as he tried to think of an explanation. Instead, he settled with "I'll buy you new tights."

Rey shook her head, "no, uh, it's okay!" She let out an airy laugh, "I, uh, I actually liked it." She could feel her face growing hot.

They both stared at each other, none of them making the next move. She brought her eyes down to his nose.

"I like your nose," she said quietly. She dragged her eyes to his lips, seeing her red lipstick smudged on them. She had taken Ben's silence as a bad thing. Nervously, she met Ben's eyes and noticed how the blushing on his face had deepened, "that makes one of us."

"I like your ears too," she added randomly as she brought her hand up to his hair, gently tugging it behind his left ear.

"I hate my ears even more than my nose-"

It sounded like he was going to say more but Rey cut him off as she placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love your ears even more than your nose, and trust me, I love your nose _a lot."_

Ben cleared the vulnerability off of his face quickly as he smirked. "You just love going against me, don't you, Ms. Smith?"

Rey smiled as she brought her forehead to rest on his, never breaking eye contact. "And what will you do about it, Mr. Solo?"

They kissed each other desperately, as if they were running out of time and maybe they were.

Rey gasped softly as Ben picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He sat down on his chair, which ended up with Rey sitting down on his lap.

Rey broke the kiss and fixed herself so her private was aligned on his left thigh.

Ben stared at her, eyes full of wonder, "all you have to do is move your hips, Rey."

Something in the way he said her name gave her butterflies and her stomach did multiple flips. She nodded and slowly started rocking her hips on his thigh.

She gasped at the sudden pleasure, only slightly aware that Ben had placed his hands on her hips, softly guiding her.

As she gained speed, the more pleasure she experienced. She let out a whiny moan as her clit got stimulation and she dropped her head to rest on Ben's shoulder.

"Good, you're doing so good, sweetheart."

Rey's heart fluttered and her movements stuttered for a second as the nickname left his lips.

Her somewhat smooth movements became more shaky as she went faster. "You're so wet, it's driving me insane, look at the mess you're making," Ben said softly as he sniffed her hair gently.

Rey looked down and blushed as she saw that her wetness had gone through her underwear and was smeared on Ben's pants.

Despite the sudden embarrassment she felt, her grinding only quickened, her desperate moaning filling the room. 

"Always so good for me, sweetheart," Ben cooed as he brought his fingers down to her clit, slowly beginning to circle it.

The overstimulation almost left Rey in tears as her moans became whines. " _Ahh, please, Ben!"_

"What do you want, sweetheart? Come on, tell me, whatever it is, I will give it to you."

"Make me come, please," she whined desperately. Ben's movements on her clit quickened and so did her grinding.

She could feel her thighs shaking as she let out small scream. She could feel her come on her underwear and was pretty sure she had ruined Ben's pants.

Rey was completely blissed out and was barely aware of Ben standing her up and gently bending her over his desk.

Rey felt herself grow wet again as she became aware of what was happening. "I know I already have but can I taste you again, sweetheart? Your scent is driving me crazy."

Rey nodded desperately, "yes, please."

She could hear Ben getting on his knees and blushed as she felt him gently drag her underwear down, his gaze landing on her pussy that was shining with her last orgasm and wetness.

She squirmed, failing to hold back a moan, as Ben licked a line from her clit to her entrance.

"I just can't get over how good you taste," he practically moaned. Rey felt another gush of wetness. Getting eaten out from behind felt different, but not any less pleasurable.

If anything, Rey thought she experienced more pleasure this way.

He dug his tongue into her lips, exploring her pussy. He dragged his tongue down to her clit in a slow, treacherous manner, which had Rey squirming desperately. "Please, Ben, just-"

Rey's own moan cut her off as Ben started sucking on her clit. The lewd, wet noises made Rey blush.

Rey shut her eyes, trying her best not to scream as she felt one of Ben's fingers trace her entrance.

Ben let go of her clit with a pop, "you know, sweetheart, if you would let me, I would eat you out all day, making you come over and over again."

Oh, Rey wouldn't mind that at all. She made a mental note to remember what he had just said.

Rey groaned slightly in frustration as Ben's finger stopped it's teasing. Thankfully Ben made up for it quicky as he dug his tongue into her entrance, his fingers starting to circle around her clit.

Rey's thighs began shaking, her moans becoming more frequent and whiny as she felt her second orgasm coming.

She brought her hand up to muffle her scream as she came for the second time.

Ben continued to tongue-fuck her as her orgasm faded, her loud moans turning into whines.

He paused his tongue-fucking. "I think," he licked her clit teasingly, "that you," another lick, "have another one in you," he bagan sucking on her clit, stopping as soon as Rey started squirming from the pleasure, "don't you, sweetheart," he asked teasingly.

Rey whined, as Ben dragged one of his fingers to her entrance and as he let just the tip of his finger slide in.

She felt his other hand on her ass and she suddenly remembered that she had written spanking on the list that Ben had her fill out a few weeks ago.

"Spank me," she whispered softly.

Ben's breathing stopped for a second, "are you sure?"

Rey nodded, "yes, but only once. And not that hard," she added quickly. 

"Okay," Ben said softly.

Rey gasped as she felt Ben's hand lift up and land on her ass again. It had barely stung.

"I asked you something. Answer the question, Rey."

Rey's thoughts jumped all over the place as she tried to remember his question. Finally, she nodded, "yes, sir."

Ben finally slid in his whole finger into her entrance, the new position making it go deeper. Rey moaned loudly as he started pumping it in and out.

"You hear that, Rey? Do you hear how wet you are, sweetheart?"

Rey managed to gasp a small "yes" in between her moans.

She saw stars as Ben's mouth closed around her clit, his tongue flicking it. 

Rey had to hope that the hand she had now brought up to her mouth was enough to muffle her screams as Ben inserted another finger and started sucking on her clit.

Her third orgasm came quickly, leaving her a whimpering mess as Ben finished licking her off, placing a small kiss where he had spanked her after he was done.

"So good, sweetheart, you taste so good," he whispered softly as his fingers gently drew circles on her back.

Rey smiled and sighed in bliss. "I will never understand how you're so good at that," she whispered.

"Why are we whispering," he whispered in a teasing tone. 

Rey laughed as she stood up. Ben watched her mesmerized as she pulled on her clothes.

When she was fully dressed, besides her ripped tights, she walked over to him. "How can I make it up to you?"

Ben shook his head, "you don't have to make up for anything. Actually it should be me. Sorry about your tights," his gaze dropped upon her now discarded tights, the twinkling in his eyes suggesting that he was the exact opposite of sorry.

Rey made a mocking thinking expression, "how ever will you make it up to me, Ben Solo?"

Ben smirked, "it's up to you, Ms. Smith."

Rey's heart fluttered as she remembered something. "Come to Rose's teacher prom with me tomorrow."

Ben blushed slightly, but he still nodded. "Okay, deal."

Rey smiled at him, "okay," she said softly.

"I'll pick you up," the tone he said it in made it sound like more of a question.

"Sounds good," Rey leaned up and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "See you later, Ben Solo." She winked and started walking away, swaying her hips more dramatically.

She could feel Ben's gaze on her, "before you go around walking so confidently, Ms. Smith, you should maybe go to the lady's bathroom and fix up your... lipstick."

His teasing tone made Rey turn to look at him, the smirk on his face was driving her crazy in the best way.

"I recommend you do the same," she retorted back, returning his smirk.

Satisfied by the way Ben's face had reddened, she walked out the door, giving her ass a little shake.

She heard Ben snort as the door started to close behind her. "You're driving me insane, you know that, sweetheart?" was the last thing she heard before the door slammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while to post, I get so nervous writing smut 🤔  
> -  
> Comments and kudos do wonders to a writer 👀


End file.
